Madness Returns
by paradoxon
Summary: Aus meiner einstigen Revolution wurde ein Krieg. Aus meiner Verbannung wurde eine Katastrophe. Aus mir wurde ein Monster. Ich war längst unsterblich. Sie nannten mich: Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer. [TALES OF THE DARK LORD. CHARAKTERISIERUNG IN MEHREREN KAPITELN]
1. THOSE WHO ARE DEAD

**A/N:** Hallöchen! Vielen Dank fürs Reinschauen. Das hier ist keine Fanfiction, wie man sie vielleicht kennt. Es sind auch nicht unbedingt One-Shots, sondern viel mehr eine völlige Charaktisierung der Gestalt Lord Voldemort (die natürlich nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling gehört - die ich verehre und liebe). Ich habe in akribischer Nachforschung versucht, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort in ein Gesamtbild zu setzen, in erster Linie zwar für RPGs, aber ich dachte, das Resultat hat es durchaus verdient, hier Platz zu finden.

Danke fürs Lesen.

Viel Spaß.

**** |[R]| ****

**he said: i am the devil boy!**  
>come with me and we will make many storms<p>

**.CLOSER **

stranded in this spooky town  
>stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down<br>this floor is crackling cold  
>she took my heart, I think she took my soul<br>with the moon I run

**1924 **

_Wie soll ich diese Geschichte beginnen? Ich wurde geboren, ich wuchs auf..? Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem anfangen, das mich am Wenigsten auszeichnet und das ich am meisten an meiner eigenen Person verabscheue: Mein Vater war ein Muggel. Als er endlich von der wahren Herkunft meiner Mutter Merope erfuhr, verstieß er seine schwangere Frau; dabei wird gemunkelt und behauptet, dass er unter einem Liebestrank gestanden haben soll, denn niemand hatte erwartet, dass das - zugegeben nicht sonderlich hübsche - Mädchen am Dorfrand den wunderschönen und charismatischen Kerl auf der anderen Seite an ihre Leine binden könnte. Dass sie gar zusammen Reißaus vor dem kleinen Dorf Little Hangleton nahmen, nur um glücklich zu sein war für viele eine lachhafte Vorstellung. Und als Tom Riddle schließlich wieder mit der Erkenntnis dort auftauchte, benutzt worden zu sein, wusste niemand, dass ein Kind erwartet wurde. _

Eigentlich traute sie sich nicht einmal ihn anzusehen und jedes Mal wenn er ihr einen dieser sinnlichen Lidaufschläge schenkte, versank sie in dem tiefen Braun seiner Augen, das so extrem, ja fast übertrieben liebevoll funkelte und ihrer nicht sonderlich hübschen Gestalt die vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Merope, dass dieser stattliche Mann sie niemals aus freien Stücken geliebt, oder gar beachtet hätte. Und es gab diese tiefen Momente, wo sie spürte, wie falsch ihr Handeln eigentlich war. Die junge Gaunt wollte nicht von sich behaupten je etwas Gutes oder Ehrenvolles vollbracht zu haben. Wie sollte sie auch, wo sie Zeit ihres Lebens in dieser modrigen Küche am Fenster verbracht und darauf gewartet hatte, dass man sie endlich aus dem Dorf mit sich fort nahm? Sie hatte ihr Leben verwirkt, noch bevor es begann.

Tom lächelte jetzt, warm und anzüglich - ein Lächeln, das seine trüben Augen nicht erreichte - und noch ehe sich das junge Fräulein versah, ergriff er ihre Hände, führte sie an seine vollen Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf deren Rücken. "Heirate mich", flüsterte er daraufhin bestimmt und befehlend.  
>Ihre Naivität gewann mit den Jahren die verstrichen Überhand und so glaubte sie, dass ihr Geliebter sie auch ohne Zaubertrank akzeptieren würde, dass dieser Muggel anders war, als der magische Volksmund es behauptete und dass er sich um ihr gemeinsames Kind kümmern würde - alles bedurfte sicher nur ein bisschen Zeit und Geduld. So gingen sie gemeinsam nach London, wo das ungleiche Paar eine kleine Wohnung bezog. In den ersten Monaten fehlte ihnen an nichts und das Mädchen war glücklicher als je zuvor. Sie holte dem vermeidlich verzauberten Gatten die Sterne vom Himmel - sofern es für sie möglich war und wurde schließlich nachlässiger im Rhythmus der Brauerei, bis Tom seinen Geisteszustand wieder erlangte und unter Verwirrung, Wut und Angst sofort die Flucht antrat.<p>

Man weiß im Grunde nicht viel über diese wohl seltsame junge Frau. Ihr Aussehen war angeblich mager, fast ein wenig krank, blass, heruntergekommen und noch dazu mit einem Wort: hässlich. Sie war keine Prinzessin, obwohl sie aus der ältesten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie ihrer Zeit stammte und damit auch die letzte Nachfahrin Salazar Slytherins war. Eine Reinblutideologie, die nicht fortgeführt werden sollte und Merope hatte so gesehen keine andere Wahl, außer ihren Bruder Morfin zum Mann zu nehmen, denn Ehen unter der Familie waren bei den Gaunts bekannt und damit auch diese offensichtlichen und gestörten Veränderungen des Körpers, die durch Inzucht hervortraten, seien sie nun physischer oder psychischer Art.

**.THOSE WHO ARE DEAD **  
>time is so short<br>and I'm sure there must be  
>something more<p>

**Winter 1938 **

_Es war die Nacht zum Neujahr, als Merope Gaunt an dem Londoner Waisenhaus um Asyl bat und dort das Kind gebar. Sie hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich gebracht, ausgehungert und geschwächt. Der Weg von ihrer Bleibe bis nach London war weit, zu weit ohne Geld. Die Dame des Waisenhauses, eine dicke und brummige alte Frau namens Mrs. Cole, nahm die geschwächte Mutter an diesem Abend bei sich auf. Der Entbindung beiwohnend, wurde sie wohl Zeuge des Erscheinen des grausamsten Menschen der Zukunft. Merope Gaunt hatte jedoch ihr Ziel erreicht. Sie erlag den Qualen der darauf folgenden Stunde im Kindsbett und nannte mich nach meinem Vater Tom und ihrem Vater, meinem Großvater, Marvolo. Ich wuchs in eben diesem Kinderheim zwischen Muggel - einfachen und nichtmagischen Menschen - auf._

_Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl, die Waisenkinder nach und nach gehen zu sehen. Klar, die Zeit des zweiten Weltkriegs machte die Adoption nicht unbedingt zu einem lukrativen Geschäft, aber je älter ich wurde umso mehr erreichte mich die schmerzende Erkenntnis, dass sich für mich kein Herz erwärmen würde. Der größte Wunsch eines jeden Kindes war es, von seinen Eltern geliebt zu werden. Da ich nie Eltern hatte, die mich lieben konnten, habe ich selbst auch nie die Notwendigkeit dieses Gefühls verspürt. Ich stumpfte ab und versuchte für meine Enttäuschung darüber, dass man mich als "unvermittelbar" einstufte, ein passendes Ventil zu finden, das sich bald als Rache an den übrig gebliebenen Kindern aus dem Waisenhaus heraus stellte. Egal, ob einer versehentlich die Treppen hinab stürzte und sich das Genick brach, plötzlich ein anderer den Weg nach Hause nicht mehr fand, oder eine ganze Gruppe auf einem gemeinsamen Ausflug spurlos verschwand. Ich hatte perfide Freude daran, meine Mitmenschen zu quälen um sie gleichsam meine eigene Qual spüren zu lassen. Und es dauerte nicht lange, da machte man einen großen Bogen um meine Person, da ich das böse Kind war, das Omen, das wie ein Fluch auf dem armen Waisenhaus lag und Unheil über alle brachte._

_Ein bitterer Zuspruch meiner selbst machte mir deutlich, dass ich irgendwann einsam und verlassen in einer Gosse sterben würde. Ich war ein Gefangener meiner selbst, vollgestopft mit unerfüllbaren Träumen und wachsenden Sehnsüchten nach Macht und Ansehen - und so rechnete ich gerade an jenem regnerischen Winteranfang am wenigsten mit diesem seltsamen, aber einprägsamen Besuches meines späteren Mentors._

Tom war fast über dem Buch eingeschlafen. Das Licht in dem kleinen Zimmer war nicht hell genug um gegen die dunklen Wolken vor dem schmutzigen Fenster ankämpfen zu können. Der Regen prasselte gemächlich und monoton vor sich hin, wie die letzten beiden Tage zuvor und lud das Denken des Zehnjährigen dazu ein, eine Pause zu machen. Auf der Fensterbank sitzend, nickte Riddles Kopf immer wieder auf die Brust zurück, wobei er stetig aufschreckte um orientierungslos zu blinzeln und festzustellen, dass er immer noch in diesem modrigen Raum eingesperrt war.  
>Ja, die Regentage waren die Schlimmsten. Er war wie ein Vogel in seinem goldenen Käfig eingesperrt, der sich nach echter Freiheit sehnte. Ob er das jemals sein würde? Frei? Freiheit begann für den Schwarzhaarigen immerhin schon einmal vor dem Waisenhaus. Zeit seines kurzen Lebens war er hier, wusste nichts über seine Familie, seine Vergangenheit - seinen Vater. Tom war ein Tagträumer, verlor sich oftmals in den wahnwitzigsten Vorstellungen und schmiedete mit Vorliebe Pläne, aus London zu fliehen. Früher oder später, ja, früher oder später war es so weit, dann war auch er frei. Er musste nur noch etwas geduldiger sein.<p>

Tom schüttelte den Kopf zu sich selbst, klappte das Buch auf seinem Schoß zu und legte es behutsam beiseite. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten viele unerklärliche Dinge erlebt. Neulich erst kreuzte eine kleine Ringelnatter seinen Weg, als er durch die verwinkelten Gassen seines Viertels schlenderte und war überrascht und irritiert zu gleich, dass sie offenbar zu ihm sprach. Nein - so ganz richtig war das nicht, sie sprach tatsächlich, aber anstatt ihm Beachtung zu schenken, schimpfte sie über den Teer und den Gestank des Mülls am anderen Ende der Straße.  
>Zuerst dachte Tom, er hätte den Verstand verloren. Tiere konnten nicht sprechen - das war wider ihrer Natur und höchstens den Fabelwesen aus seinen Phantasmen vorbehalten. An so etwas wie Magie glaubte er nicht, da er nur allzu gerne den anderen Kindern gegenüber der Spielverderber war. Nein, Tom war der festen Überzeugung, mit ihm sei alles in Ordnung, bis zu eben jener Begegnung. Seitdem hatte er seine Freizeit nicht nur damit zugetan, nach Schlangen Ausschau zu halten, sondern der Python im Londoner Zoo immer und immer wieder Besuche abgestattet, um sich mit ihr über Gott und die Welt zu unterhalten. Riddles neues Hobby sorgte natürlich unter den Kindern schnell für Aufsehen - und weil er die kleine Revolte gegen sich zu spät wahr nahm, fand er sich immer öfter im finsteren und mit Spinnweben übersäten Besenschrank wieder.<p>

Tom war von der Fensterbank geklettert und hatte sich bäuchlings auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt. Seine Stirn legte sich in missmutige und wütende Falten, als er an den starken Arnold und dessen Hohlköpfe dachte, die wie ein Traubenzweig aneinander hingen und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Meistens war Riddle schnell genug darin, seine Rache zu üben und die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen - aber die Ablenkung und die neu entdeckten und fremden Kräfte haben ihn zu sehr von der Wirklichkeit abgelenkt und seinen Kopf zur Zielscheibe werden lassen. Arnolds Kumpels und er wussten nämlich, dass Tom vor allem in dunklen und engen Räumen panische Angstzustände bekam - da war die Besenkammer selbstverständlich der beste Ort um ihm eins auszuwischen.

Riddle spürte die Frusttränen aufsteigen und vergrub das Gesicht schützend in der Armbeuge. Er wollte hier raus, wollte ein selbstständiges Leben fernab von London führen. London war doof, widerlich, grau und tot. Tom wollte leben. War dieser Wunsch tatsächlich zu viel verlangt?  
>Ein zartes Klopfen ließ den kleinen und schmächtigen Körper zusammen zucken. Zuerst reagierte er nicht, als sich dann jedoch die Türklinke bewegte und die Scharniere der Türe unter dem Druck auf der anderen Seite ächzten, sah der Schwarzhaarige mit kindlich zurückgehaltener Neugierde um. Unter dem Türrahmen standen zwei Personen: eine davon kannte er natürlich, es handelte sich um Mrs Cole, die Leiterin des Waisenhauses. Sie war ihm gegenüber vorsichtig geworden und ließ ihn meistens in Ruhe seinen eigenen Weg gehen, solange Tom sich an die Regeln hielt - was selbstverständlich nicht immer der Fall war und oft zu Konflikten führte, die Mrs Cole in ihrer dummen Naivität schnell gegen ihn verlor. Tom war ein Meister darin, wenn es darum ging Erwachsene mit sinnlosen Gegenfragen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.<p>

Der Mann neben der Leitung war ihm völlig fremd. Vermutlich hätte er sein Großvater sein können, so bärtig und treudoof er ihm schmallippig entgegen lächelte. Einer dieser Männer, die ihm gut und gerne ihr halbes Leben vor seinen Füßen ausbreiteten, obwohl Tom kein Interesse daran hatte zu erfahren, wie schwer es anno dazumal war, sich Wohlstand, Ehre und Arbeit aufzubauen. Er existierte lieber in der Gegenwart.  
>"Hallo Tom, hier ist Besuch für dich - bitte sei höflich."<br>Der Mann trat ein. Er war ziemlich groß, fiel dem Zehnjährigen auf, der sich an den Bettrand gesellte und beobachtete, wie der Fremde sich auf den für ihn viel zu kleinen Stuhl vor seinem provisorischen Schreibtisch niederließ. Seine Augen waren von dem klarsten Blau das er je gesehen hatte, einschüchternd aber auf eine ergreifende Art auch herzlich. Tom konnte die Skepsis auf seinem Gesicht nicht ganz verbergen.

Der Graubart begann erst zu sprechen, als Mrs Cole das Zimmer wieder verließ. Er nickte noch einmal zur Begrüßung und streckte Riddle seine Hand entgegen, die der Junge vorsichtig, jedoch argwöhnisch mit einem Handschlag annahm. "Hallo Tom", entgegnete er mit einer nahezu zärtlichen Stimme, die man ihm kaum zugetraut hätte. "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht gestört. Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen." Da war es, dieses Wort! Dieses Wort, das er von allen am Meisten fürchtete. Abholen. Sie wollten ihn also doch ins Tollhaus stecken, weil sie glaubten er habe den Verstand verloren. Tom zuckte abrupt vor dem Älteren zurück und presste seine schlanke Gestalt an die kalte Wand, an dem sein Bettgestell lehnte. "Wer sind sie?! Ich lasse mich nicht abführen! Ich bin nicht verrückt, die denken sich das alles nur aus weil sie mich nicht leiden können..! Ich habe keinem von denen etwas getan, fragen Sie sie doch, sie werden es Ihnen bestätigen!" Die Sanftheit auf Dumbledores Zügen nahm trotz Toms abrupten Wutausbruches zu und die Hände beruhigend erhoben, verneinte er freundlich. "Mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin Lehrer von Hogwarts, einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Du bist ein Zauberer Tom und ich bin hier, um dich einzuladen bei uns die Kunst der Magie zu erlernen. Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, dass du anders bist als die anderen."

Der Argwohn auf Riddles Zügen nahm zu. War das ein Trick? Mit äußerster Vorsicht krabbelte Tom über die Bettdecke ein Stück näher, um dann wieder inne zu halten und Albus abschätzend zu mustern. "Wer sind Sie? Sagen Sie die Wahrheit!"  
>Jetzt lachte der Graubart, der Tadel in seiner Stimme war plötzlich unverkennbar und ließ das Gesicht des Jungen einen Sekundenbruchteil lang unsicher erstarren. "Ich bin dein künftiger Lehrer Tom, also möchte ich dich bitten mich entweder mit "Sir" oder mit "Professor" anzusprechen. Du kannst mir vertrauen, ich bin wie du und ich verstehe dich und was du durchmachen musstest. Aber ich kann dir auch die Möglichkeit geben, dein Leben neu zu ordnen. Du hast ein wundervolles Talent, das man nicht vergeuden sollte." Der schwarzhaarige Junge kletterte auf die Bettkante zurück, dass sich er und der alte Mann direkt gegenüber saßen und er ihn unverhohlen mustern konnte. Eine Weile herrschte angespannte Stille, ehe sich Tom überwand und zu sprechen begann: "Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich etwas Besonderes bin. Vor allem in der letzten Zeit ist es mir vermehrt aufgefallen, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt - aber die anderen meinen immer nur, ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Doch ich kann machen, dass Tiere meinen Befehlen gehorchen. Wenn man mir etwas Böses tut, kann ich mich nur durch meine Gedanken wehren, wenn ich will." Inne haltend, blinzelte Tom mit errötenden Wangen auf. Ihm gefiel die Chance hier heraus zu kommen plötzlich immer mehr.<p>

"Ich möchte an Ihre Schule.. - Professor! Wie komme ich dahin? Was muss ich tun?"  
>"Nun, zu aller erst musst du lernen dich zu benehmen. Wir haben auf Hogwarts gewisse Richtlinien und nicht nur dort - in unserer Welt gibt es Gesetze, an die es sich zu halten gilt. Nur, weil du Magie beherrschst, bedeutet das nicht, dass du frei von jeder Tugend bist, verstehst du das Tom?"<br>Ein kurzer Schatten zuckte über Riddles Gesicht, der die Anspielung auf seine vorherigen Worte nur schwach begriff, doch er nickte langsam. Wie schwer konnte es schon sein, sich an ein Paar Regeln zu halten und zu anderen nett zu sein. Vielleicht verstand er sich ja auf diesem Hogwarts und in der anderen Welt mit den Menschen besser als hier. Ja, je länger Tom diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, umso mehr gefiel sie ihm. Er war also ein Zauberer; er, der rational denkende Tom Riddle mit dem gewöhnlichen Aussehen, dem einfachen Namen und der verlorenen Herkunft. Vielleicht war sein Leben doch nicht so hoffnungslos und erbärmlich wie er annahm.

_Dumbledore offenbarte mir also die Wahrheit. Ich war ein Zauberer und gehörte nicht zu den normalen und langweiligen Menschen - dieser Gedanke beflügelte mich. Obschon ich ermahnt wurde, keinen Humbug zu treiben, kam ich nicht umhin mich über den Lauf meines Schicksales zu freuen. Es war atemberaubend und unwirklich - aber alles geschah so, wie Albus Dumbledore es prophezeit hatte._

**** |[R]| ****

_Schließlich kam ich mit 11 Jahren, September 1938, nach Hogwarts und begann im Laufe der Zeit Kontakte zu den reinblütigen Mitschülern zu pflegen, obenauf Abraxas Malfoy, der mein bester Freund werden sollte. Meine Beziehung zu Abraxas hatte jedenfalls mehrere Gründe: zum einen war er mit mir im Quidditchteam und teilte mit mir eine Position, nämlich die des Treibers, zum anderen schienen wir, was gewisse Ansichten anbelangte, auf einer Welle zu schwimmen. Und, um nicht zu vergessen, war er der Sprössling der reichsten und angesehensten Reinblutfamilie der Zauberergemeinschaft.  
>Die Malfoys hatten beinahe überall Mitspracherecht - von der Schule angefangen, bis hin zum Ministerium. Sie stanken nach Geld, aber das war mir einerlei.<br>Von Abraxas lernte ich alles, was ich über die magische Welt wissen musste, ohne mir ungewöhnlich dumm vorzukommen, oder mich meiner ungewissen Herkunft wegen zu schämen. Zwar hatte er manchmal die Eigenschaft, mich bevormunden zu müssen, konnte ich darüber aber gerne hinwegsehen. Er war einfach immer für mich da und unterstützte meine Pläne wo er konnte. Das war eine Erfahrung, die ich bisher noch nicht kannte._


	2. HIGH HOPES

**.HIGH HOPES **  
>the grass was greener<br>the light was brighter  
>with friends surrounded<br>the nights of wonder

**1938 bis 1939 **

Es war berauschend, absolut berauschend. Aber das Schönste an seiner Ankunft auf Hogwarts war nicht der Zug, nicht die Fahrt über den schwarzen See und auch nicht unbedingt die Verteilung auf die Häuser: das wohl Schönste war das Gefühl, zu Hause angekommen zu sein. Es wäre einer Lüge gleich gekommen zu behaupten, er hätte sich nicht sofort in diesem Schloss, diesem unglaublich großen Spielplatz derart wohl gefühlt, dass er es ohne zu Zögern erforschen, erkunden und zu seinem Eigen machen wollte - und war es nur aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er es wollte.

Nachdem sein Alleingang in die Winkelgasse schon abenteuerlich war, wo Tom London doch eigentlich wie seine Westentasche kannte und die Einkaufsmeile der Zauberer in der Tat eine absolut neue Überraschung für ihn gewesen ist, begann er sich langsam nach und nach an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, dass er eben tatsächlich anders war, wie Albus Dumbledore ihm bei seinem Besuch im Waisenhaus bereits offenbart hat. Nein, das hier fühlte sich nicht wie eine schief gegangene Geschichte des Oliver Twists an; das hier war Wahrheit und Riddle wollte alles daran setzen den neuen Gesichtern in seiner Umgebung zu beweisen, dass er dieser Herausforderung, ein Zauberer zu sein, auch würdig war.

Der Sprechende Hut teilte den Waisen in das Haus Salazar Slytherins ein; noch verstand Riddle den Umstand seiner Sortierung nicht und wirklich war es ihm im ersten Augenblick sogar ziemlich einerlei in welches der Häuser von Hogwarts er fortan kommen würde, Hauptsache dass er in eines derselben Einzug fand. Nicht zuletzt hatten ihn Zweifel beschlichen, dass Dumbledores Besuch vielleicht ein Fehler war und er gar nicht, wie angenommen, einen Platz auf dem Internat erhalten sollte. Doch das war Unsinn, beruhigte sich Tom , nachdem er unter der endlosen Decke der Großen Halle saß und die Ausmaße des Raumes aufsog wie ein Schwamm das Wasser; er hatte ganz einfach hier zu sein: es war seine Bestimmung.

*** {R} ***

_Ich war nicht der Typ, der anfänglich sofort enge Freundschaften schloss. Mit Freunden hatte ich es im Waisenhaus schon nicht gehabt und deshalb war ich vorsichtig mit dem was ich sagte, oder tat. Ich nahm mir Dumbledores Rat zu Herzen, mich auf der Schule zu benehmen, weil ich anfänglich Angst hatte man würde mich postwendend zu den Muggel zurück schicken, wenn ich mir Schabernack erlaubte, der gegen Hogwarts' Regeln verstieß.  
>Die Jungs aus meiner Klasse und meinem Haus akzeptierten mich wie ich war, auch wenn sie mir gezielte Fragen über meine Herkunft und vor allem mein Blut stellten: Fragen, deren Antworten ich mit meinem lückenhaften Hintergrundwissen selbst nicht kannte. Und so beschränkte ich mich einfach darauf ihnen zu erklären, dass ich auf der Suche nach meinen Eltern war, die mich nach meiner Geburt in London verlassen hatten. Es machte keinen Sinn ein Geheimnis aus meiner Herkunft zu machen, weil die Kinder aus den reichen Familien schnell merkten, dass ich nicht das nötige Geld und das Wissen über die magische Welt besaß, wie sie es taten. Und auch, wenn man mich anfänglich als seltsam einstufte, machte ich meinem klugen Kopf bald alle Ehre, weil ich meine fehlende Herkunft durch das Geschick schnell zu begreifen und zu lernen wettmachen wollte.<br>Und es dauerte nicht lange, da traten meine Wurzeln in den Hintergrund und wurden überschattet von meinem unschlagbaren Genie. _

**.FOREVER & EVER **  
>the dawn mist glowing<br>the water flowing  
>in the endless river<p>

**1940 bis 1941 **

"Tom, kannst du mir bei meinen Hausaufgaben helfen?" Nun, eigentlich war Riddle gerade in die Bibliothek gekommen, um sich seinen eigenen Aufgaben zu widmen. Der Aufsatz, den sie für Zauberkunst zusammen würfeln mussten durfte nicht warten; vor allem, weil er besseres zu tun hatte als das - denn die fruchtlose Suche nach seiner Herkunft war noch lange nicht zu Ende und beanspruchte seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte wissen, woher er kam - und vor allem, woher er seine Magie hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte nicht gedacht, dass Namen in dieser Schule, oder vielmehr in seinem eigenen Haus, vor Werte gesetzt wurden - für die meisten Älteren war er niemand, weil keiner einen Riddle mit einer glorreichen Zauberfamilie in Verbindung bringen konnte und das ärgerte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn, weil er im Grunde so sein wollte wie die anderen, weil er einen Namen haben wollte. Aber gut, manche Dinge mussten eben erst ergründet werden, bevor man darüber sprechen konnte. Womit sich Riddle inzwischen jedoch sicher war, war die simple Tatsache, dass er nicht in Slytherin gelandet wäre, wenn seine Eltern beide aus Muggelfamilien gestammt hätten. Denn, so seine Mitschüler, Salazar Slytherin hasste Muggel - und je länger sich Tom diesem Gedanken widmete, um so eher konnte er den Begründer seines Hauses verstehen. Nein, er war kein Schlammblut, zumindest das redete er sich erfolgreich ein.  
>Sein dunkles Augenmerk glitt ein wenig nachdenklich zu dem blonden Mädchen, das ihn aus großen Augen heraus erwartungsvoll musterte. In letzter Zeit häufte sich die Anzahl dieser Anfragen seiner Mitschüler. Nein, er korrigierte sich: Mitschülerinnen. Nicht selten hatte Tom das dumpfe Gefühl etwas getan zu haben, um die Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang einen Anreiz zu geben, ihm verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen; und warum er von zahllosem Kichern verfolgt wurde, war ihm ein Rätsel. Ebenso abstrus war die neue Anwandlung seiner Mitschülerinnen, ihn auf den Gängen zu grüßen. Klar, man setzte schließlich eine gewisse Höflichkeit voraus und einige von ihnen kannte Riddle nun doch schon über drei Jahre. Trotzdem war es seltsam auffällig und schürte seine Skepsis.<p>

Aber der Vorzeigeschüler, der Tom nun einmal war (oder vielmehr andere gerne im Glauben darüber ließ), krümmte lediglich seine Brauen unter dem Umstand, dass seine eigenen Interessen noch etwas länger warten mussten, bevor er sich zu der Blondine gesellte und sich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihr sinken ließ. Ihre erröteten Wangen ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich und die Hufflepuff schien sich weder daran zu stören, dass er aus Slytherin kam, noch seine stoische Maske trotz aller feixender Aufmerksamkeit und Umsicht in seiner Stimme aufrecht erhielt.  
>"Wobei brauchst du Hilfe?"<p>

_Ich entwickelte mich mit meiner guten Auffassungsgabe schnell zu einem Tutor - und das steigerte mein Ansehen enorm. Nicht nur in meinem eigenen Haus, wo ich vehement daran war meinen Blutstatus unter den Teppich zu kehren, sondern auch bei anderen Mitschülern unterschiedlicher Herkunft und unterschiedlichen Alters. Mit der ungewohnten Aufmerksamkeit erlangte ich auch alsbald einen ungesunden Grad an Beliebtheit, welchen ich zu pflegen und für meine ganz eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen begann. Es war gut, viele Kontakte zu haben - mochten sie auch teilweise bedenklich ermüdend und anstrengend sein. Ein guter Kontakt hatte immer irgendwo einen Nutzen und ich machte es mir im Laufe der Jahre zu meiner Aufgabe, diese Nutzen zu sammeln: und handelte es sich nur um belanglose Gefälligkeiten. So, wie ich im Kindesalter Spielzeug gestohlen habe, raubte ich anderen nun Stück um Stück ihre Würde, bis sie nach meiner Pfeife tanzten - oder tanzen mussten._  
><em>Ja, mein Leben auf Hogwarts war gleichzusetzen mit einem riesengroßen Abenteuerspielplatz, den ich erkundete und eroberte. Einzig Albus Dumbledore, mein Mentor der ersten Stunde, wirkte alles andere als angetan von meiner Art. <em>

*** {R} ***

"Ihr müsst mehr von der rechten Flanke angreifen!" Es nützte nichts; der Wind verschluckte seine Worte wie ein hungriger und ebenso erzürnter Gott, der über ihren Köpfen tobte. Seine Kleider waren durchnässt, er fror und zu allem Überfluss konnte er unter dem Nieselregen kaum etwas auf dem Spielfeld erkennen. Mit einer herrischen Armbewegung, unter welcher er beinahe seinen Schläger verlor, bedeutete Tom seinen Jägern in allerlei Verrenkung, was er so eben ausgesprochen hatte. Sie mussten von der Seite angreifen - von einem Punkt, wo der Gegner nicht damit rechnete. Es war simpel; Quidditch an und für sich war simpel, solange man nur den Überblick behielt und richtige Anweisungen gab. Und was das betraf war Riddle ein Naturtalent.

Klar, er war nicht der Kapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft, aber Flint war von seiner Cleverness überzeugt, just nachdem Tom sich als Stratege auf dem Feld beweisen durfte und ihr Team endlich einmal, nach langer Misslage, wieder ein Spiel für sich gewann. Seitdem ging es stetig bergauf und obgleich die Älteren aus seinem Haus Riddle nach wie vor ein wenig belächelten, zeugten sie seinem Intellekt den Respekt, den er sich so mühselig erarbeitet hatte. Doch jetzt verließ ihn sein Glück - das Wetter machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ein Fehler, der nicht hätte passieren dürfen.  
>Slytherin lag im Rückstand und das alles nur, weil Tom das Wetter nicht bedacht hatte. Es war ein Fehler - ein verheerender wie sich gerade heraus stellte; und noch dazu einer, der ihnen die Führung und damit den Pokal kosten konnte. Gryffindor zeigte sich nämlich, wie erwartet, als zäher Gegner in einem nie enden wollenden Krieg zwischen den Häuserfronten und Tom hätte am liebsten über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit aufgestöhnt, wo er doch gerade dieses Match gewinnen wollte. Der Slytherin gab sich nicht mehr mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden; seine Erfolge schürten seine Arroganz und obgleich man es dem eher ruhigen Kerl kaum ansah, gierte er nach allem was er an Ansehen kriegen konnte: und Niederlagen zählten definitiv nicht dazu.<p>

Nein, Tom Riddle war nicht erlegen: weder im Unterricht und schon gar nicht auf dem Spielfeld. Aber sein sturer Hitzkopf wurde gerade eines besseren belehrt, wo er dabei zusehen musste wie Slytherin gegen die Löwen verloren. Die rot-goldenen Schemen der Flieger des gegnerischen Teams machten ihn wahnsinnig und zornig und gerade als sich seine Hand so fest um seinen Schläger schloss, dass die Knochen weiß unter seiner Haut hervor traten, hörte er von den Tribünen haltlose Rufe die ihn abrupt umsehen ließen, bevor einer der Klatscher hart mit seinem Kopf kollidierte.  
><em><br>Ich glaube, ich war der erste Schüler seit Jahrhunderten, der Quidditch wegen einer Kleinigkeit wie einen Unfall an den Nagel hing. Nun, ich betrachtete gebrochene Knochen nicht unbedingt als Kleinigkeit und stand mit dem Spiel ab sofort auf Kriegsfuß. Wir hatten das Spiel verloren, aber anstatt mich aufzurappeln und es noch einmal zu versuchen machte ich meinem Haus alle Ehre und verkroch mich wie ein kleiner Feigling zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung über mich selbst. Das Gute an meiner vergangenen Quidditchkarriere war jedoch die neu gewonnene Zeit, die mir nun zur Verfügung stand, weil ich nicht mehr zum Training musste: so verbrachte ich viele Abende in der Bibliothek mit, in meinen Augen, wichtigeren Dingen wie Gemeinschaftssport und suchte weiter nach Hinweisen zu meiner Familie._

*** {R} ***

Es war schwierig heraus zu finden wer man war, oder woher man stammte, wenn man keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte. Tom glaubte, er drehte sich im Kreis und es machte ihn irre; in keinem der Bücher über bekannte Zauberfamilien oder berühmten Persönlichkeiten hatte er auch nur einen Riddle entdeckt. Es schien also in der Tat so zu sein, dass der Name Riddle ebenso gewöhnlich und unmagisch war, wie sein Vorname Tom.

Der Viertklässler brütete nun schon eine ganze Weile über den Büchern die ihn umgaben, versteckt in einem hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, den er sich zu Eigen gemacht hatte und versunken in dem Wissen, das er in den letzten Monaten über Zauberfamilien angeeignet hatte. Den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt, hatte Riddle die Augen geschlossen und dachte nach: sein Verstand ließ ihn schließlich nie im Stich, nicht wahr? Wo sollte er nun anfangen zu suchen, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte woher er stammte? Womit er sich nun sicher war, war, dass Riddle kein Magier gewesen sein konnte; aber den Namen seiner Mutter wusste er nicht und Mrs. Cole würde er erst im kommenden Sommer darauf ansprechen können; ja vielleicht bekam er sogar seine Geburtsurkunde in die Finger: mussten da nicht die Namen der Eltern eingetragen werden? Wieso enthielt ihm dieser dumme Muggel solche Informationen vor; ja warum war Tom eigentlich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, nach diesen ominösen Dokumenten seiner Geburt zu suchen? Er seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn, bevor er müde in dem Buch blätterte, das vor ihm aufgeschlagen dalag.

Was wusste er über sich selbst? Nun, er war ein Zauberer, aber das konnte ebenso bedeuten, dass seine Eltern beide Muggel waren, auch wenn er sich vehement gegen diese Vorstellung wehrte. Seinen Nachnamen konnte er unlängst abhaken und auch sein Vorname war verdammt aussagelos. Tom trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Buchinnenseite und überlegte; nach einem Marvolo hatte er bislang nicht gesucht. Marvolo war der Name, den er laut Mrs. Cole von seiner Mutter als Beinamen erhalten hat, vermutlich also entweder ein Hirngespinst oder - wie es für solche Umstände üblich war - der Vorname seines Großvaters; dem Vater seiner Mutter. Aber ein zweiter Vorname brachte ihn auch nicht wirklich voran, weil es mit Sicherheit ein Dutzend Marvolos gab. Nein, das einzig Kostbare war der Familienname und solange er den nicht heraus fand, war seine Suche im Vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Was gab es noch? Tom hatte seinen magischen Fähigkeiten seit seiner Einschulung keine allzu große Bedeutung mehr zugetragen. Aber als er Abraxas einmal darauf ansprach, ob derselbe auch mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, flippte der Malfoy-Spross beinahe aus: "Wie? Du kannst mich Schlangen sprechen? Du bist ein Parselmund?" Tom blinzelte; ein Parselmund also? Vielleicht sollte er einen Schritt in diese Richtung machen, wenn sogar ein Reinblüter wie Malfoy derart auf seine kleine Besonderheit reagierte.  
>Besonders, in der Tat.<p>

_Auf meiner Suche nach einer Auflistung aller bekannten Parselmünder - und überhaupt nach der Suche über eine Begriffserklärung an und für sich - stieß ich bald auf viel brauchbarere Hinweise. Die Sprache Parsel war also nichts, was man erlernen konnte, sondern was man vererbt bekam; was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass mindestens ein Elternteil dennoch magischen Ursprungs sein musste, denn Muggel würden mit Sicherheit keine solche Fähigkeit untereinander weitergeben können. Des Weiteren fand ich einige Geschichten und Legenden über einen sogenannten Herpo, ein griechischer Zauberer, der auch Herpo der Üble genannt wurde und als erster Parselmund in die Geschichte der Magie eingegangen ist. Parsel schien außerdem eine eher dunkle Eigenschaft zu sein; diese Vermutung kam zu Stande weil, und diese Information brachte meinen Puls auf Hochtouren, auch Salazar Slytherin ein Parselmund und zudem ein bekennender schwarzer Magier war. _  
><em>Konnte das die Lösung sein? <em>  
><em>War ich ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slyhterin?<em>


	3. WHEN DARKNESS FALLS

**.WHEN DARKNESS FALLS **  
>at a higher attitude<br>with flag unfurled  
>we reached the dizzy heights<br>of that dreamed world

**1941 bis 1942 **

Tom hasste die Sommerferien. Er hasste sie, weil er zurück nach London musste. Er hasste sie, weil er Muggel nicht ausstehen konnte und gezwungen war, sich bis zum neuen Schuljahr mit ihnen abzugeben; und er hasste seine Sommerferien im Speziellen, weil er nicht zaubern durfte. London war nicht sicher; der zweite Weltkrieg tobte noch immer und die Stadt war an vielen Enden und Ecken völlig zerstört. Es war ein Wunder, dass das kleine Waisenhaus den Bomben-Regen der Deutschen 1940 überlebt hat. Tom erinnerte sich düster, dass es der schrecklichste Geburtstag war, den er je erlebte nachdem der Angriff an Weihnachten begann und sich bis zum 29. Dezember fort zog. (Das war auch das letzte Mal, dass er freiwillig die Weihnachtsferien fernab der Schule verbrachte).

Der Slytherin hatte Dippet gebeten, gar nicht mehr ins Waisenhaus zurück kehren zu müssen, aber da die Schulregeln es so vorsahen blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen nichts anderes übrig, als sich ergeben der Tatsache zu stellen, dass er auf gefährlichem Fuß lebte, solange er den Sommer zu Hause zu verbringen hatte. Der einzige Zufluchtsort, den er somit hatte, war die Winkelgasse, die von den Angriffen der Deutschen stellenweise gänzlich verschont geblieben war.  
>So war es ein warmer und langweiliger Tag wie jeder andere, den er in seinem Zimmer mit seinen Büchern verbrachte, ab und zu einen prüfenden Blick aus dem schmutzigen Fenster warf, um sicher zu gehen dass keine deutschen Truppen auf den Gedanken kamen an dem Kinderheim entlang zu stolzieren und sich so weit von diesem Ort wegwünschte wie nur möglich. Vielleicht hätte er Abraxas' Angebot, nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen, doch nicht ausschlagen sollen. Aber andererseits musste er Mrs. Cole um seine Geburtsurkunde bitten und das bedurfte einiges an Vorarbeit und Geschick, denn anders wie seine Mitschüler und Professoren war Cole so etwas wie ein zweiter Albus Dumbledore. Diese alte hässliche Ziege ließ sich von seinem Charme einfach nicht um den Finger wickeln, weil sie genau wusste zu was er fähig war und das wurmte ihn. Es wurmte ihn, weil er für das, was er wollte nun hart arbeiten musste.<p>

Dem zum Trotz hatte sich die Leiterin des Waisenhauses Verstärkung geholt; Pastor Wellington war kein Mann, den Tom mochte. Der Kerl mittleren Alters war eigentlich sogar viel zu breitschultrig für einen einfachen Pfarrer - und sein irreführender Gottglaube machte Riddle krank. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ahnte jedoch dass Cole sich göttliche Verstärkung gesucht hat, um den Teufel unter ihrem Dach im Zaum zu halten. War dieser Muggel wirklich so gestört, dass er nicht begriff, dass Tom nicht zaubern konnte, selbst wenn er es wollte? Das tosende Motorengeräusch eines tieffliegenden Flugzeuges riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen finsteren Gedanken und ließ ihn blinzeln; oh ja, er hasste diesen Ort mehr als alles andere. Es klopfte.

"Tom?" Der Slytherin sah über die Schulter um und zog die Stirn flüchtig kraus, als er die Brünette im Türrahmen bemerkte, die nicht viel älter war wie er. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn störte - für gewöhnlich kam das auch nicht vor und wie sich heraus stellte, hatte Victoria einen guten Grund: "Das Essen ist fertig und du hast Spüldienst." Oh, natürlich, wie konnte er das vergessen? Der Spüldienst wechselte im Uhrzeigersinn, oder so ähnlich und mindestens einmal in den Ferien wurde eben Riddle diese Plage zu Teil, das dreckige Geschirr der anderen unter kaltem Wasser irgendwie vom Schmutz zu befreien. Er vermisste seinen Zauberstab und die Dinge die er damit anstellen konnte. "Ich komme sofort", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige schließlich ergeben, unterdrückte ein Seufzen, schloss das Buch und verstaute seine Schulsachen an dem angestammten kleinen Versteck im losen Dielenboden unter seinem Schreibtisch.

_Wie sich heraus stellte konnte mich Pastor Wellington ebenso wenig leiden, wie ich ihn. Wir gerieten schnell aneinander, weil Mrs. Cole ihm erzählt hat, dass ich ein Magier sei - oder mir das zumindest erfolgreich einbildete und übers ganze Jahr, bis auf den Sommer eben, auf einer ominösen Schule war, um einen guten Abschluss zu machen, den andere für mich bezahlten. Wellington glaubte mir natürlich kein Wort. Das Problem an meiner Beziehung zu dem Pastor war, dass ich seine Ansichten über Gott und die Welt nicht teilte und ihn deshalb nicht selten in entwaffnende Diskussionen verwickelte, die er zumeist völlig erzürnt abbrach; meine lose Zunge brachte mich zu meinem Nachteil dann jedoch schnell in große Schwierigkeiten: da mir Mrs. Cole den Einblick in meine Akten verwehrte, war ich gezwungen die Informationen, die ich benötigte um meine Suche nach meinem familiären Ursprung fortzusetzen, zu stehlen. In meiner Nacht- und Nebelaktion wurde ich von keinem geringeren als Pastor Wellington erwischt, der dieses Mal nicht davor zurück schreckte mich für meinen Einbruch in das Büro der Leiterin mit der flachen Hand zu bestrafen._

Bisher hatte nie jemand die Hand gegen mich erhoben, geschweige denn überhaupt versucht sich mit mir zu prügeln (mit Ausnahme einiger anderer Kinder, die aber schnell von mir abließen, nachdem sie meine Magie zu spüren bekamen), dass ich viel zu perplex und überrascht war, als mich zu wehren. Und so kehrte ich mit einem unguten Gefühl und einer zerknitterten Akte in meinem Koffer zum Ende der Sommerzeit zurück nach Hogwarts, wo ich den Tag meines Abschlusses und meine Flucht aus dem Waisenhaus herbei sehnte, wie das Ende dieses sinnlosen Muggelkrieges.

*** {R} ***

"Grindelwald hat Frankreich besetzt; als wäre dieser Hitler nicht schon eine Plage - nun haben wir auch noch ein Problem." Tom sah interessiert von seinem Frühstück auf und blinzelte Abraxas entgegen, der in seinen Tagespropheten vertieft war, den er später wie üblich an den Vertrauensschüler weiter reichen würde. Er hatte von Gellert Grindeldwald gehört: er war bekannt dafür, dass er Muggelstämmige und Muggel jagte, gefangen nahm und nun... aus dem Weg räumte. "Sie stehlen unsere Magie!" hieß es oft und wurde von seinen Klassenkameraden nicht selten rezitiert, wenn Muggelgeborene ihren Weg auf den Schulkorridoren kreuzten. Riddle beobachtete diesen Hass mit Neugierde und so unrecht hatten seine Mitschüler gar nicht; zumindest Muggel konnte Tom absolut nicht ausstehen, weil er der Meinung war, dass ihnen der gewisse Horizont fehlte um Magie zu begreifen; musste bei Muggelgeborenen dann dasselbe sein, oder? Er zuckte zu sich selbst die Schultern. "Aber dir kann doch nichts passieren, wenn Grindelwald bis nach England vordringt", reagierte Tom aalglatt mit einem dünnlippigen Lächeln, das Malfoy halbherzig über den Rand seiner Zeitung erwiderte. "Stimmt schon. Aber Krieg ist nichts, womit man sich meiner Meinung nach brüsken sollte, findest du nicht auch Tom?"

Abraxas hatte Recht, in gewisser Weise - auf der anderen Seite sah der Vertrauensschüler Grindelwalds Krieg mit seinen Ansichten und um den Kampf zum Größeren Wohl augenscheinlich eher als Revolution. "Wenn man daraus etwas gewinnt?" Schulleiter Dippet warnte uns, dass Grindelwalds Regime nicht unbedingt immer zu Gunsten von Reinblütern ausfiel. Er warnte uns auch, beziehungsweise in erster Linie die Absolventen, dass es stets bedenkenswert war sich einem Krieg anzuschließen, den man selbst nicht führte. Ich verstand nicht ganz, was der alte Schwachkopf damit meinte, kam aber nicht umhin zu glauben, dass Dumbledore ihm die Worte in den Mund gelegt hatte.  
>Doch solange ich auf Hogwarts war und meinen eigenen Zielen folgte, interessierte mich weder Adolf Hitler noch Gellert Grindelwald; keiner der Beiden konnte mir immer hin sagen woher ich wirklich kam, oder? Als Vertrauensschüler für meine guten Leistungen ausgezeichnet, begann ich also mein fünftes Schuljahr in meinem wahren zu Hause, fernab der Muggelhauptstadt und ihren Problemen die mich bis zum nächsten Sommer nicht mehr belangen würden.<p>

Nach Außen hin änderte sich für mich nichts - mein Ansehen war um eine Oktave gestiegen seitdem ich das neue Abzeichen auf meiner Brust spazieren trug - und irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich manche Mädchen gerade absichtlich verliefen, um sich von mir mit hochrotem Kopf den Weg weisen zu lassen. Ich mochte diese Hysterie nicht - und noch weniger hielt ich das ständige Kichern aus, das mir durch die Korridore folgte. Während mich einige meiner Hauskameraden beneideten, machte ich mich so unsichtbar wie möglich, um vor allem bei Professoren wie Horace Slughorn nicht den falschen Eindruck und damit die Fürsorge zu erwecken, die mir manche von ihnen zu Teil werden ließen. Nein, einen väterlichen Rat zum weiblichen Geschlecht konnte ich wirklich nicht gebrauchen; wer hielt sich schon mit gackernden und naiven Weibsbildern auf, wenn er etwas viel besseres haben konnte?

_Salazar Slytherin war ein Parselmund. Gut, diese Information war keine neue für mich, aber meine Recherchen über den Gründer meines Hauses hatten mich so weit voran gebracht, dass ich in einem der unzähligen Bücher über die Schule "Hogwarts · eine Geschichte" - eine recht Aufsehens erweckende Legende bemerkte, die von einer versteckten Kammer im Schloss erzählte, in der ein Monster hausen sollte, das nur Slytherin selbst oder ein fähiger Erbe desselben zu kontrollieren im Stande war. Nun, das war mal eine erheiternde Erkenntnis; denn weckte es nicht nur meine unstillbare Neugierde, sondern warf für einen Sekundenbruchteil mehr Fragen auf, als ich mir zu beantworten erhofft hatte. Es brauchte allerdings kein großartiges Genie, um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen: wenn Slytherin, ein Zauberer der mit Schlangen sprechen konnte, ein Tier in seinen vier Wänden aussetzte, das nur er beherrschen konnte, musste es sich um eine Art von Schlange handeln, nicht wahr? In mir stieg ein ungesunder Abenteuergeist empor, den ich nur mühsam im Zaum zu halten im Stande war. Wollte ich mich wirklich auf die Suche nach dieser Kammer begeben? War ich unter allen Umständen doch der Erbe Salazar Slytherins?_  
><em>Eines war sicher: handelte es sich, wie ich mir vorstellen konnte, um eine Schlange die in der Kammer hauste, so war ich durchaus in der Lage es zu kontrollieren, Parselmund der ich war.<em>

"Tom? Tom, kannst du bitte mal... - hast du kurz Zeit?" Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte etwas enerviert über seinen Buchrand zu der Gruppe Gryffindor-Mädchen, die sich unsicher an seinem Tischende in der Bibliothek versammelt hatten. Er wurde ungern beim Lesen gestört und die meisten wussten das; die meisten von ihnen hatten in der Regel auch keine Ahnung von dieser Ecke, in der er sich zum Lesen und zum Lernen zurück zog (verstecken klang dann doch etwas feige, obwohl der Begriff hin und wieder ganz gut passte). Allein das Auftauchen dieser Eindringlinge war ärgerlich und er machte sich eine stumme Notiz, die Petze im Anschluss zu finden und zur Rede zu Stellen. Die Besorgnis auf den Zügen der Löwinnen ließ ihn jedoch prompt stocken und das Buch senken. "Was ist los?"

Eine aus der Gruppe, eine Brünette deren Namen er nicht kannte, fummelte betreten am Saum ihres Umhangs. "Myrte hat sich wieder im Klo im zweiten Stock eingesperrt und will nicht raus kommen ... - wir... wir sind nicht ganz unschuldig daran.. -"  
>"Black hat angefangen!", wurde die andere unterbrochen und Riddles Augenbrauen zuckten flüchtig. Alphard Black war ein Slytherin; diese unerwartete Anschwärze gefiel ihm nicht ganz. Der Vertrauensschüler sagte jedoch nichts, sondern wartete ab, bis sich die Mädchen wieder beruhigten; eine von ihnen seufzte. "Es ist egal wer angefangen hat, Myrte sitzt auf dem Klo, heult sich die Augen aus und keiner von uns schafft es, sie da raus zu bekommen."<br>"Und wieso sitzt Myrte auf dem Klo und weint?" Die direkte Frage zauberte eine nur allzu vertraute Röte auf ihre Züge und dieses Mal dauerte es, bis eine von ihnen sprach. Oh, er ahnte es bereits und er mochte es nicht. "Naja... weißt du, Myrte findet dich ganz nett und... wir haben sie ein wenig damit aufgezogen, bis Black sich eingemischt hat und meinte, dass... -"

"... Black sagte, du würdest dich in tausend Jahren nicht für Myrte interessieren und das hat sie verletzt. Ich denke, er meinte es nicht einmal böse in dem Sinn; wir wissen dass Black an und für sich ganz okay ist aber... es hat das Fass nun mal zum Überlaufen gebracht, nachdem wir schon etwas gemein zu ihr waren..." Die Brünette wirkte ob der Lächerlichkeit des Problems betreten und über sich selbst empört; Tom vermutete, dass seine zu einem Strich aufeinander gepressten Lippen diesen Umstand nicht unbedingt linderten.  
>"Myrte will nicht mit uns reden... aber wenn wir sie da nicht raus kriegen übernachtet sie wieder dort... und..."<br>Dieses Mal blinzelte Riddle so heftig, dass die Sprecherin verstummte. "Moment, sie hat auf dem Mädchenklo übernachtet..?" Die Gryffindors räusperten sich und starrten zu Boden. Natürlich, Tom konnte Myrte McAffee selbst nicht richtig leiden; sie war offenbar sehr anhänglich und hatte ein Problem mit sich selbst. Normalerweise war es bisweilen immer Olive Hornbys Schuld, dass man Myrte suchen und zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück bringen musste; ab und an kam Tom auf den seltsamen Gedanken, dass Myrte das sogar mit Absicht machte, um seine Gesellschaft zu strapazieren. Wie auch jetzt: er wusste schon worauf das hinaus lief und unterdrückte den Impuls mit den Augen zu rollen. "... Ich soll mit ihr reden."  
>"Auf dich hört sie wenigstens, Tom."<br>"Außerdem bist du Vertrauensschüler..."  
>"Ravenclaw hat auch einen Vertrauensschüler, meine Liebe", konterte der Slytherin tonlos, sah auf sein Buch hinab, das er indes zusammen klappte und rappelte sich aus seiner sitzenden Position. "In Ordnung, ich rede mit ihr. Aber tut mir den Gefallen und macht daraus nicht wieder eine Scharade."<p>

_Myrtes Depression stellte sich für mich als glücklicher Zufall heraus. Nachdem ich keine Antwort erhalten hatte, als ich gegen die Tür der Toilette klopfte, verschaffte ich mir kurzerhand Eintritt in das Badezimmer und sah mich eine Weile darin um. Ich beschwichtigte Myrte und verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch, wobei ich ihr in gewisser Weise versuchte Mut zu machen. Ich war mir sicher, dass sich das irgendwann auf eine seltsame Weise rächen würde: Myrte McAffee verstand den Unterschied zwischen aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit und Hingabe nicht und würde indes glauben, ich hätte mehr als nur meine Pflichten als Grund, mich um sie zu kümmern._  
><em>Ich zog also meine Kreise im Vorraum der Toilette, wanderte um das Waschbecken herum und ging dort in die Knie, um unter den Toilettenkabinen nach einem Paar Beine zu suchen, damit ich zumindest eine Ahnung bekam wo sich Myrte eigentlich verkroch. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel mein Blick auf das Symbol einer Schlange an den Rohren zum Abfluss der Waschbecken und ich erstarrte. Diese Art der Schlangendarstellung kannte ich: der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war voll davon.<em>  
><em>War das der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens? <em>

*** {R} ***

_Meiner eigenen Dummheit erlegen kam ich nicht umhin der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis mir die richtigen Worte einfielen, die das Waschbecken zum Bewegen animierten. Ich sorgte indes dafür, dass ich zu einem Zeitpunkt das Klo betrat, wo mich weder jemand stören, noch finden würde. Dumbledore war an diesem Abend außer Haus, vermutlich unterwegs um Grindelwald zu verfolgen - oder anderweitig politischen Entscheidungen nachzujagen. Es war also die perfekte Gelegenheit dem Mythos, der auf der Kammer des Schreckens lag, buchstäblich auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch was ich sah, war ernüchternd._

_Der Abfluss gestaltete sich nicht als das, was ich einen pompösen Eintritt beschrieben hätte und auch sonst war der Geruch von Verwesung alles andere als einladend, um einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen und das dreckige Rohr hinab zu rutschen. Anstatt mich also in die unsichere Tiefe zu stürzen, die sich vor mir auftat, überlegte ich kurz mit einem Blick über die Schulter, verriegelte in der selben Bewegung vorsichtshalber die Türe zur Toilette und rief nach Slytherins angeblicher Bestie in einem Zischlaut, wie man es von Parselmündern kannte._


	4. RULED BY SECRECY

**.RULED BY SECRECY **  
>repress and restrain<br>still the pressure and the pain  
>wash the blood off your hands<br>this time she won't understand

**1943 bis 1944 **

Nein. Das wollte er nicht - das war so nicht geplant gewesen. Aber nun gut, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und er musste sich irgendwie mit den Konsequenzen arrangieren. Zu dumm nur, dass Tom bei seinem ganzen Forscherdrang irgendwie vergessen hatte, was eigentlich auf dem Spiel stand. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher, die Schule steht vor der Schließung. Nein.  
>Riddle schauderte, riss sich dann mit aller Macht zusammen und trat aus seinem Schatten heraus, um den Heilern dabei zu zu sehen, wie sie die Barre mit dem leblosen Körper die Stufen hinunter trugen. Myrte war tot. Und es war seine Schuld. Tom schluckte schwer. Tatsächlich hatte er mehr Gefühle erwartet, mehr Reaktion, mehr Reue. Doch alles was er empfinden konnte war: nichts. Da war nichts, nichts was ihn ermahnt hätte, mit Ausnahme der Angst. Tom hatte Angst. Er wollte nicht, dass Hogwarts geschlossen werden würde, das wollte er nie. Er wollte nicht zurück nach London und am Wenigsten wollte er für Myrtes Tod verantwortlich gemacht werden. Wie konnte ihm nur so ein Fehler unterlaufen? Riddle war geblendet von seinem kurzweiligen Erfolg die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden zu haben und übermannt von dem Spielplatz, der sich dort unten für ihn aufgetan hat (es hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass es noch einen weiteren, weit angenehmeren Eingang im Sinne einer versteckten Türe in dieser Toilette gab, die mit einer Kombination aus magischen Steinen versiegelt worden war und durch Mithilfe des Basilisken zur Rätsels Lösung beitrug). Aber der Slytherin hatte die Bestie unterschätzt.<p>

Klar, sie hörte auf ihn - nur nicht so, wie er es gerne gewollt hätte.  
>"ICH KANN SIE RIECHEN"<br>"Was? Wen?", hatte der Schwarzhaarige gefragt, ob der tonlos gezischten Aussage des Basilisken. "SCHLAMMBLÜTER"  
>"Ist es das, was du willst?", erkundigte sich Riddle weiter und musterte die Riesenschlange, die weder wusste wie viel Zeit vergangen war, noch wann ihr Meister überhaupt das letzte Mal bei ihr gewesen war. Genau genommen war sie irritiert, dass Tom sich nun als ihr neuer Meister vorstellte und beugte sich nur widerwillig. Immerhin verstand er sie, das war ein Pluspunkt; aber er roch anders. Er roch irgendwie ein wenig nach Schlamm. Verdammt sei das Chaos seiner Geburt! Ob das der Grund dafür war, dass der Basilisk seine Befehle missachtet hatte? Dass er unter Tage durch die Rohre der Schule geglitten war, um sich Nahrung zu suchen? Es hatte einige Unfälle gegeben, die Tom vermeiden wollte. Unfälle, nichts weiter. Zwischenfälle - nicht der Rede wert. Doch Myrtes Tod war kein Zwischenfall, das war Mord.<p>

Nun, das Mädchen war selbst schuld: sie war zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort. Sie hatte ihn bemerkt und dass sie deshalb gestorben war, geschah ihr ganz Recht. Was Riddle nicht ahnen konnte, war die dumme Bestätigung, dass Myrte eine Muggelgeborene war. "Einer weniger von diesen Dieben!", war das erste, was Tom bei seiner Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum hören würde. Es war grotesk.

*** {R} ***

_Selbst die Furcht meiner Mitschüler über das Monstrum in den Untiefen des Schlosses konnte mich nicht amüsieren. Normalerweise ergötzte ich mich gerne an ihrem Bild, ihrer Idiotie und den wilden Phantasmen, welche sich wie Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreiteten. Dieses Mal musste ich jedoch froh sein, wenn ich mit dem Schrecken davon kam, ja wenn sich Dumbledores Worte über eine Schulschließung nicht bestätigten. "... wenn man den Verantwortlichen fassen würde", hatte ich so lapidar wie möglich vermutet, um den Lehrer zu beschwichtigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass mir der Ernst der Lage durchaus bewusst war. Aber Dumbledores Blick irritierte mich, mir war fast so als würde er unlängst wissen was geschehen war und dass ich gerade vehement versuchte, eine Lösung zu finden um meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Das behagte mir nicht; und nicht zum ersten Mal nahm ich an, dass Dumbledore Gedanken lesen konnte. Das war natürlich Unsinn oder? Oder nicht? Ich war mir nicht sicher und ich fragte mich nebensächlich, ob es wohl eine Möglichkeit gab, um seine eigenen Gedanken vor anderen zu schützen. Ich würde das Aufarbeiten - doch zuerst musste ich die Schule vor ihrem Untergang durch mich bewahren._

Und das tat ich.  
>Dieser Schwachkopf Rubeus Hagrid, ein Gryffindor aus der dritten Klasse, war bekannt dafür, dass er einen Hang zur Pflege seltsamer Untiere hegte. Hagrid nahm es nie sehr genau mit den Schulregeln - ich wusste das, weil ich den Tölpel selbst oft genug darum ermahnt hatte. Wie ich in meiner leisen Verzweiflung um die nahende Katastrophe erfuhr, war der Halbriese nach wie vor nicht so unschuldig, wie er tat und ergab für mich binnen weniger Wochen das perfekte Ziel.<br>Rubeus hielt sich in einem Kämmerchen unweit des zweiten Stocks ein Tier, dessen bloße Existenz im Schloss verboten war; ihn zu überrumpeln und zu stellen war daher keine Schwierigkeit für mich und ihn auch zu dem Geständnis zu zwingen, dass er an Myrtes Tod Schuld trug erwies sich als Leichtigkeit. Hagrid war ein Dummkopf, naiv und leichtgläubig - ein Kind eben. Ihm wurde in Azkaban der Prozess gemacht, kam allerdings mit Hilfe von Dumbledore frei; das alles änderte nichts daran, dass Myrte seit dem Vorfall in dem verhängnisvollen Mädchenklo als Geist hauste, mit der einzigen Erinnerung, die ihr zustand: "... und alles nur wegen Olive Hornby."

*** {R} ***

_Armando Dippet zeichnete meine falsche Heldentat aus. Er sagte, einen Schüler wie mich zu haben sei beinahe eine Ehre für Hogwarts. Ich war nicht nur intelligent, ich war auch mutig: und ich setzte mich für die Schule ein. Ich konnte kaum verbergen, wie stolz ich auf meinen eigenen Intellekt war; die Arroganz hatte mich wieder und deutlich erleichtert, schaffte ich es sogar eine Weile die taxierenden Blicke meines Verwandlungslehrers geflissentlich zu ignorieren.  
>Die Kammer des Schreckens war jedenfalls vorerst tabu; die Mühen sollten trotzdem nicht völlig umsonst gewesen sein - denn wie erwartet hatte ich Antworten bekommen. Klar, ich hatte lange danach suchen müssen, aber das machte nichts. Inzwischen war ich mir mehr als nur sicher, dass ich ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins war und mit meiner zerknitterten Geburtsakte in der Tasche machte ich mich nun daran, diese Vermutung zu untermauern - und ich verbachte ganze Nächte in der Bibliothek. Schließlich stieß ich in einer Aufzeichnung über ein Verzeichnis von reinblütigen Familien in England und erwischte prompt einen Namen, der mir geläufig schien, wo er doch groß in der Akte von meiner Mutter und mir mit fein säuberlicher Schrift eingetragen worden war: Gaunt. Ich war also ein Gaunt, ein Parselmund und fürwahr aus einem Geschlecht der Reinblüter.<br>Ich hatte endlich einen Namen. _

Das Dorf war so unscheinbar wie alles, was mit Toms Verwandtschaft zu tun hatte; schlimmer war noch, dass es sich bei Little Hangleton um ein Muggeldorf handelte, welches so weit von der Zivilisation entfernt lag, dass es einem Wunder gleich kam, dass dort überhaupt noch Menschen existierten.  
>Nun, Tom war in gewisser Weise ein Besucher; ausgerissen aus dem Waisenhaus nutzte er seine neu erlernten Apparier-Künste und begab sich auf den Weg zu der Adresse, die in den Akten hinter dem Namen seiner Mutter vermerkt worden war. Es war ein kluger Schachzug der schwachen Frau gewesen, dass sie ihm, ihrem Sohn, die Anschrift des nach wie vor lebenden Vaters zuspielte, obgleich Mrs. Cole ihm dieselbe so viele Jahre lang vorenthalten hatte. ("Du hast kein Geld, um dort hin zu fahren, Tom, mach dich nicht lächerlich." - "Ich habe deinem Vater geschrieben, er hat nicht reagiert. Gott allein weiß, ob er überhaupt den Krieg überlebt hat")<p>

Er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf seinem Vater gegenüber zu treten; nach allem was er nun wusste, handelte es sich eben um einen Muggel und das vertrug sich absolut nicht mit dem anderen Teil seiner Herkunft, der Slytherins Blut durch seine Adern pumpte - es war annähernd ein Paradoxon und ein schlechtes noch dazu.  
>Als Riddle in Little Hangleton eintraf und vehement das Gefühl niederkämpfte auf den Fersen kehrt zu machen und das ganze Vorhaben sofort abzublasen, war ihm der schwache Hauch von Magie nicht entgangen, der sich durch die staubigen Straßen des Dorfes schlängelte und ihn anzog, wie eine Motte das Licht. Es war für einen einfachen Muggel sicherlich nicht spürbar; ja, es war gar undenkbar, dass irgendjemand aufmerksam auf dieses Häuflein Elend geworden wäre, wo er es selbst kaum wahrnahm. Doch zu seiner Überraschung trugen Toms Füße den Slytherin geschickt durch verwinkelte Gässchen, vorbei an alten Häuserfronten wo der Putz unlängst herab geblättert war hinaus zum Dorfrand, wo ein Haus stand, dass den hoch Gewachsenen an einen schäbigen Schuppen erinnerte. Weil es bereits dämmerte, zwar noch nicht recht finster war, doch trotzdem trüb genug, um das Sehvermögen unter Dach einzuschränken, brannte hinter den schmutzigen Scheiben ein kleiner Funken Licht, der von einem Zauberstab, oder einer einzelnen Kerze kommen konnte. Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, bewegte sich Tom zielstrebig auf die Veranda zu und stockte flüchtig in seinem Schritt, als er die tote Schlange wahrnahm, die man über die Türe der Längs nach angenagelt hatte. Na, wenn das kein herzlicher Empfang war?<p>

Die alten Stufen des Auftaktes knirschten spröde bei jeder Bewegung und kündigten Riddles Besuch an, ehe er Zeit hatte sich zu überlegen, was er überhaupt sagen wollte. Die Türe sprang auf und gab einen verfilzten, ungepflegten Streicher preis, dessen verschrobenes Augenpaar erschreckend auffällig schielte; die Bosheit saß darin und gerade, als Tom den Mund öffnete, stürzte sich der Mann auf den Schüler.

_Ich spürte meinen Onkel auf - und was ich sah, empörte mich. Was hatte ich nach all den Erzählungen meiner Mitschüler wirklich erwartet? Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht so naiv zu sein und zu glauben, dass eine reinblütige Familie ausgesprochen reich sein musste? Dass sie angesehen war? Dass sie ... nun, dass sie eben nicht zwischen Muggel hausten! Enttäuschung war nicht das richtige Wort für das, was ich empfand. Morfin war ein alter, kranker Bastard, der mir nur deshalb nicht an die Gurgel ging, weil ich Parsel sprach. Er sagte fortwährend, ich sähe aus wie dieser Nichtsnutz mit dem seine ältere Schwester durchgebrannt sei; wie dieser Muggel, dem er die Eingeweide am Liebsten Stück um Stück aus dem Leib gerissen hätte._  
><em>Doch meine magische Kunst beschwichtigte diesen Irren immerhin so weit, dass ich mehr über die Gaunts in Erfahrung bringen konnte, dass ich erfuhr, dass mein Großvater Marvolo unlängst tot und er alleine war - und nicht nur das; dieser Narr wies mir auch den Weg zu dem Haus meines vermeidlichen Vaters, das ich am selben Abend aufsuchen wollte. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass jemand davon erfährt", erklärte ich meinem Onkel, bevor ich ging und überrumpelte den Tunichtgut mit einem Zauber, bevor ich mir seinen Zauberstab zu Eigen machte, um dem Rest meiner Familie einen Besuch abzustatten.<em>

_Auch dort hielt sich die Begeisterung über mein Auftauchen in Grenzen. Die Riddles behaupteten, keinen Enkel oder einen Sohn zu haben, obschon es so offenkundig war, dass ich meinem Vater glich, wie ein Ei dem anderem. Man verhöhnte mich, man beleidigte mich und zu guter Letzt forderten die Muggel sogar meine Geduld heraus: und das war der entscheidende Moment, wo ich überreagierte, wo ich meinen Gefühlen, die ich in all den Jahren welche ich im Waisenhaus zu bringen musste, freien Lauf ließ. Ich tötete in dieser Nacht alles, was von den Riddles übrig war und machte meinen Onkel dafür verantwortlich. "Besser Du, als ich", dachte ich, als ich ihm den goldenen Ring vom Finger klaute, der das Wappen der Peverells trug. "Besser Du, als ich". _

*** {R} ***

"Schulsprecher! Mann, Tom, du bist wirklich ein Streber", Abraxas grinste bis über beide Backen auf das Abzeichen, das an der Brust seines Freundes prangerte. Riddle wirkte zufrieden mit sich; es war zwar nicht so, dass er den verheißungsvollen Tag in den Sommerferien vergessen konnte und auch der Ring an seinem Mittelfinger war stummer Zeuge davon, dass etwas mit ihm seit jeher nicht ganz stimmte. Doch den Beifall, welchen er von Malfoy und den anderen Slytherins erntete, ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich dennoch nicht entgehen; und so erwiderte er das Grinsen seines besten Freundes mit ähnlicher Heiterkeit. Tom lenkte den Blick wieder zurück aus dem Fenster, die Ländereien zogen in einer stetigen Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei und das Rappeln des Zuges hatte etwas Ermüdendes an sich; trotzdem war dem neuen Schulsprecher klar, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen musste und so unterdrückte er ein schwaches Seufzen, als er sich aus dem weichen Polster des Abteilsitzes erhob. "Es war übrigens ein Reinfall."

Der Blonde sah von seinem Buch auf und blinzelte zweimal, dann legte er den Kopf zur Seite und furchte die Stirn. Tom musste sich nicht erklären; Abraxas war der Einzige der wusste, wonach der Andere suchen würde und der Hauch von Niederlage, der in der Stimme des Älteren mitschwang, machte dem Reinblüter klar, dass etwas nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen sein musste. "Das tut mir leid", reagierte er deshalb schlicht und wartete ab, ob Riddle weiter sprechen würde. Wenn es um Familien ging, war der Klassenbeste stets verhältnismäßig geheimnisvoll und auffällig ruhig.  
>Zur Antwort hob Tom die Hand, an welcher der Ring prangerte. "Ein Familienerbstück ist das Einzige, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Aber es ist insofern hilfreich, dass sich das Zeichen darauf befindet, das Grindelwald als Erkennungsmerkmal nutzt."<p>

Abraxas Augenbrauen schossen an seiner Stirn empor. "Deine Eltern waren also mit Grindelwald im Bunde?" Riddle wog die Lüge auf seiner Zunge ab, entschloss sich am Ende aber nur, knapp die Schultern zu zucken."Sie waren auf alle Fälle keine Muggel, wenn sie so etwas besaßen... aber ja, gut möglich. Dieses Mal lachte der Malfoy-Spross kurz, wobei Tom die Besorgnis entging, die seine Züge streifte. "Du hast Recht mein Freund, Muggel würden so etwas nicht besitzen. Pass gut darauf auf - alles in allem eine gute Nachricht, oder?" Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte einen Moment und zuckte die Schultern dann erneut. "Es ist ein Anfang", sagte er und verließ das Zugabteil.

*** {R} ***

_Mein Besuch in Little Hangleton hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Ich schämte mich, mit einem Mann wie Tom Riddle verwandt zu sein, und mit ihm gar in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Mir war bereits im Kindesalter klar gewesen, dass "Tom" völlig ordinär war und nicht zu einem Zauberer passte. Der neu erwachte Hass auf meinen Vater machte diesen Umstand nun nicht unbedingt besser._  
><em>Hinzu kam, dass der reinblütige Teil meiner Familie zwar von Salazar Slytherin abstammte, aber ebenso gut unter den Teppich gekehrt werden konnte - die Idee, die sich dazu in meinem Kopf bildete, nämlich zu behaupten dass meine Eltern beide Kämpfer für die Reinblutideologie waren und im Krieg an Grindelwalds Seite ihr Leben verloren haben, gefiel mir indes immer mehr und so wurde ich nicht einmal rot bei der Behauptung, mein Muggel-ähnlicher Name fiel mir im Waisenhaus zu und hatte absolut nichts mit meiner Abstammung zu tun. Dieses Märchen kam besser an, als ich dachte und trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, dass ich meinen Geburtsnamen verfluchte und es mir zur Aufgabe machte, einen völlig neuen Namen und eine ebenso völlig neue Identität zu gründen, um meine Umgebung davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ich die Schandtat der Muggel ablegen und endlich zu meiner wahren magischen Größe finden würde.<em>

_Ich gebe zu, ich verlor ein wenig die Kontrolle über meinen Verstand. Hätte ich im Vornherein geahnt, was für eine Paranoia das Aufeinandertreffen mit meiner Familie auslöste - und was für einen Zwang gleichermaßen - wäre ich in jenem Sommer mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Malfoy Manor aufgebrochen, wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. So verbrachte ich nun meine Zeit unter Professor Binns Unterricht (Geschichte für Zauberei) damit, aus den einzelnen Buchstaben meines Namens ein Anagramm zu bilden, das die Welt so schnell nicht mehr vergessen sollte. Zwischen Pergament, Federkielen und einem Hauch von Wahnsinn erschuf ich Lord Voldemort._

Vergänglichkeit war etwas, das er fürchtete. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das er zuließ, aber es war präsent. Tom spielte gerne mit Gedanken, die weit über die Grenzen der Vernunft hinaus gingen und er musste nicht selten von seinen Lehrern ein wenig gebremst werden. Schnell hatte der Slytherin begriffen, dass man über gewisse Dinge einfach nicht sprach und sie auf eigene Faust erkundete. Vergänglichkeit war ein solches Thema; Zauberer hatten zwar grundsätzlich eine höhere Lebenserwartung als so manch einfacher Muggel (und bei Merlin, Schulleiter Dippet war mit Sicherheit gefühlte 200 Jahre alt, so langsam wie er sich mit seinem schildkrötenartigen Gebärden bewegte), ewig leben wollte keiner von ihnen.

Tom verstand das nicht. Wieso untersuchten die Hexen und Zauberer ihrer Zeit nicht die Möglichkeit des ewigen Lebens? War das ewige Leben, der Jungbrunnen, nicht das, was jeder normale Sterbliche sich mit der Macht der Magie zu eigen machen würde? Ewiges Leben bedeutete tun und lassen zu können was man wollte ohne an einen Fluch gebunden zu sein, wie Vampire es waren. Und weil er der letzte lebende Erbe Slytherins war und Riddle auch wusste, dass er die Reinheit von Slytherins Blut durch den Fauxpas seiner Mutter nicht mehr korrigieren konnte & war es da nicht seine Aufgabe, sein Erbe fortan zu tragen und der Welt zu zeigen, dass die Blutlinie von Salazar Slytherin unbesiegbar war?

Der Gedanke keimte erst langsam, setzte sich aber schon bald fest und forderte Toms Neugierde; so kauerte er auch an diesem Abend in der Verbotenen Abteilung zwischen Büchern eingepfercht und steckte seine Nase in Skripte und Aufzeichnungen, die für Schüler mit einem Wissensdrang wie dem seinen einfach nicht gemacht worden waren. Er las von vielen Ideen, sich ewig am Leben zu halten: eine irrer wie die nächste. Keine von ihnen zeugte von wahrhaftiger Glaubwürdigkeit, bis er auf eine Methode stieß, die nicht nur viel-umstritten war, sondern die er auch nicht wirklich verstand.  
>Ein Horcrux war ganz einfach ein Seelenkern. Soweit so gut. Die Abbildungen des Buches waren zwar alles andere als vertrauenserweckend, ganz zu schweigen von den Warnungen, die am Rande des Textes prangerten und teilweise sogar mit Hand hinein gekritzelt worden waren, erschien Riddle diese Art der Unsterblichkeit jedoch beinahe zu einfach in seiner Gesamtheit. Er las weiter und erfuhr, dass ein Horcrux ein beliebiger Gegenstand war, in welchem er einen Teil seiner Seele verstecken konnte; doch wie dieser Umstand funktionierte, wollte ihm das Buch nicht verraten. Stattdessen ermahnte es ihn, die Finger von derlei schwarzer Magie zu lassen, die vielen bereits einen grausamen Tod beschert hatten. Denn eine Seele, so hieß es, entzweite man nicht einfach.<p>

*** {R} ***

_Ich brauchte eine Antwort, einen Tipp, ein Rezept: irgendetwas. Meine Neugierde war allein schon bei der Vorstellung geweckt, dass das ewige Leben im Prinzip in mir selbst schlummerte und nur darauf wartete, frei gesetzt zu werden. Über Konsequenzen machte ich mir dabei keinen Kopf; ich hatte nicht einmal ein Problem mit der Tatsache, meine Seele, meine Persönlichkeit, in gewissem Sinne dafür zu opfern. Nein, diesen Preis war es mir sogar wert und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, orientierte ich mich an einer magischen Zahl - einer mächtigen, magischen Zahl. Ich wollte sieben Teile von meiner Seele sicher in von mir bestimmten Horcruxen wissen. Sieben Mal vor dem Tod gefeit, was wollte man mehr? Was konnte man mehr? Es war völlig realitätsfremd, doch es war perfekt. Und wer mich kannte wusste, dass ich nach Perfektion strebte._

Eine Chance ergab sich beim folgenden Slug-Club; Ich hatte eine gute, annähernd väterliche Beziehung zu meinem Hauslehrer Horace Slughorn, der mir selten einen Wunsch ausschlug. Obgleich ein wenig tattrig, durfte man den alten Zaubertrankmeister in seinem Wissen nicht unterschätzen: ich war mir sogar sicher, dass der "alte Sluggy", wie ihn viele nannten, tiefer in der schwarzen Magie drin steckte, wie er vermuten ließ.  
>Ich wartete also den rechten Moment ab und fragte gerade heraus, was es mit Horcruxen auf sich hatte. Wie vermutet, war die Reaktion des Alten von Zurückhaltung geprägt, gepaart mit einem Hauch von Neugierde, wie ich wohl auf ein so absonderliches Thema käme; aber meine Ausrede, ich bräuchte diese Informationen für ein Schulprojekt, tat ihr übriges und mein Hauslehrer gab mir alle Details, die ich wissen wollte und nicht in diesem vermaledeiten Buch aus der Bibliothek ausfindig machen konnte.<p>

Was ich hörte, überraschte mich nur milde. Slughorn fragte mich, ob ich mir vorzustellen im Stande war, was es für eine Seele bedeutete, zu morden; ich fand diesen philosophischen Ansatz in dem bevor stehenden Experiment recht faszinierend, habe ich schließlich bereits gemordet: begonnen mit Myrte und vor wenigen Wochen meinen eigenen Vater, einen Teil meiner Familie. Hatte mich das verändert? Ich musste mir diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten, es war offensichtlich. Doch anstatt Reue fühlte ich nichts.

*** {R} ***

"Diese Art von Magie ist so schrecklich, dass Sie in diesem Vorwort keine Erwähnung findet", hatte Godelot ("Gar böse Zauberey") den Inhalt seines Wälzers erläutert. Und er hatte Recht; dieser schwarz-magische Tölpel hatte so Recht gehabt mit dieser simplen Warnung, dass sich Tom gerade fragte warum er nicht darauf hören wollte. Es hatte ihn Wochen der Arbeit und Recherche gekostet, heraus zu finden wie man einen einfachen Mord mit einem Horcrux verknüpfte; als erstes Fallbeispiel hatte der Slytherin dafür sein altes Tagebuch gewählt, das er im Sommer zuvor in London erstanden hatte, um darin in der Tat seine Erlebnisse der letzten beiden Schuljahre festzuhalten. Da man alles zu einem Seelenkern machen konnte, erschien Tom das Tagebuch schließlich als ganz kluge Entscheidung, weil es mit Sicherheit wenige, bis gar keine Leute gab, die darauf hätten aufmerksam werden können. Denn niemand wusste, dass er je vorgehabt hatte Tagebuch zu führen - so war dieser Gegenstand in gewissem Sinne nicht einmal existent und schon gar kein Hinweis auf die verbotene Magie, die er darauf ausüben wollte.

Sein Glück in diesem Selbstexperiment endete dann just mit dem Ausführen des Zaubers. Es war ein kompliziertes Unterfangen und erforderte einen abnehmenden Halbmond, weshalb er die Mondphasen über den Mondkalender im Auge behalten musste, zwei Runen wovon die eine für Seele und die andere für Tod stand und letzten Endes eine Formel, sowie den einen Gedanken an den Mord, den er verursacht hatte; Voraussetzung für das Gelingen des Zaubers war, dass er sich selbst gestand, wie wenig ihm das Leben bedeutete, das er genommen hatte - und er hätte lügen müssen, wenn er für Myrte seinerzeit etwas empfunden hatte. Nein, ihr Tod war nun einmal geschehen und damit konnte er sich hinsichtlich seines eigenen Vorhabens sogar ganz gut arrangieren; Myrte wäre der perfekte Grund für einen ersten Horcrux: ein unschuldiger Mord. Die Ironie hinter dieser Idee ließ ihn müde schmunzeln. Der Teufel hätte keinen besseren Vertrag für die Unsterblichkeit aufsetzen können.

Tom hatte also alles exakt geplant. Er wollte und würde sich nicht von einem Mann wie Dumbledore in seine Pläne pfuschen lassen, weshalb er als Ort der Ausführung nicht etwa die Kammer des Schreckens, sondern den Da und Fort-Raum, den Raum der Wünsche wählte.  
>Nun hatte er sich den Zauberstab an die Brust gesetzt, den Griff darum so sehr verstärkt, dass seine Finger darunter schmerzten und seine Knöchel weiß aus dem Fleisch hervor traten. Vor ihm war ein Tisch aufgebaut, der mit Kreide bemalt worden war, wobei das nutzlose Buch von Godelot zusammen mit einigen persönlichen Notizen und dem Tagebuch großzügig darüber ausgebreitet dalag. Mit der freien Hand stützte sich Tom auf der Tischplatte ab; er hatte den notwendigen Zauber vitam pro vitam unlängst gesprochen und versuchte nun angestrengt, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, als diese unerschütterliche schwarze Macht seine Persönlichkeit versuchte zu entzweien. Zuerst war eigentlich gar nichts geschehen und Tom vermutete schon, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Der Zauber war schwierig, und das nicht ohne Grund - doch noch bevor er sich hätte besinnen können, spürte er die Antwort der Magie, die sich wie eine kalte Klaue gemächlich um sein Herz schloss und es mit aller erdenklicher Macht zupackte, es quetschte und ihm einen schmerzerstickten, wie überraschten Aufschrei entlockte.<p>

Der Schwarzhaarige japste wild nach Luft und klammerte sich an sein Gleichgewicht, sowie sein Bewusstsein, das panisch alarmiert Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte und ihn unter weichen Knien taumeln ließ. Langsam und stetig löste sich etwas von seinem eigenen Selbst, etwas worauf er mit dem Finger nicht hätte zeigen können, das aber da war - und so präsent, dass es ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte. Wie ein Wurm wandte sich dann etwas durch seinen Brustkorb, rot und leuchtend, bis es Halt an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes fand, dass er das Seelenstück endlich mit einem beherzten Ruck von seinem Leib trennen konnte.  
>Tom schaffte es gerade noch, den Seelensplitter in seinen Kern zu betten ehe ihn seine Kräfte verließen, sein Brustkorb taub wurde vor Schmerz und seine Besinnungslosigkeit die Überhand ergriff. Sein magisches Holz fiel mit einem donnernden Poltern zu Boden, Riddle stolperte rücklings über seine eigenen Füße und verlor den Halt auf seinen Beinen; den Aufprall bekam er dabei schon gar nicht mehr mit.<p>

*** {R} ***

"Du siehst blass aus", stellte Malfoy am nächsten Tag fest und musterte seinen Freund eindringlich. Tom mied den Blick des Blonden, konzentrierte sich auf seine Suppe und widerstand dem Drang sich an die pochende Brust zu fassen. "Es geht mir nicht besonders gut" Ein wahrhaftes Geständnis, welches den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig irritierte, ließ er in der Gegenwart seiner Kumpanen kaum Gefühle zu. Der Schulsprecher schob es auf seinen allgemeinen Zustand, auf die Taubheit in seinem Körper und dem währenden stechenden Schmerz unweit seines Herzens. Es war seltsam, dumpf und völlig unerwartet und trotzdem war er noch am Leben. Tom hatte es geschafft, der Horcrux pulsierte in der Brusttasche seines Umhanges wie ein wildes und ungezähmtes Tier und ja, er hatte es geschafft, er war nun in gewisser Weise unsterblich.  
>"Bist du sicher, dass du den Nachmittag nicht lieber im Bett verbringen willst?"<br>"Kommt nicht in Frage!", reagierte Tom prompt und scharf, was Abraxas die Augenbrauen über die Stirn und unter den Haarschopf trieb. Riddles Ehrgeiz war allgemein hin kein Geheimnis, doch selbst der Malfoy sah, wenn sich jemand quälte und gerade kam ihm der Zustand seines Freundes eben wie eine Qual vor; weshalb auch immer. Eine Erkältung vielleicht? Tags zuvor erschien ihm Tom fit zu sein; doch er wusste ja selbst wie schnell man Opfer seines eigenen Körpers werden konnte.  
>Der Schwarzhaarige machte klar, dass das Gespräch für ihn beendet war, als er sich wieder seinem Essen zu wendete und beharrlich schwieg.<p>

_Ich fertigte in meinem letzten Schuljahr einen weiteren Horcrux, nämlich den Ring meines Großvaters, an - wo ich als Mordmotiv natürlich auf den Tod meiner Muggel-Familie zurück griff. Es war nicht so, dass ich das Experiment genoss, lediglich der Ausblick auf Erfolg trieb mich an, mich einmal mehr diesem furchtbaren Zauber auszusetzen: und furchtbar war er, daran bestand kein Zweifel._  
><em>Gleichzeitig bat ich Slughorn, mir Unterricht in Okklumentik zu geben; ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass Dumbledore oder irgendein anderer Lehrer auf meine Geheimnisse stieß und trainierte meinen Geist bereits eine ganze Weile allein, sodass ich immerhin fähig war meine Gedanken zu ordnen, wenn ich potentiell angegriffen wurde. Aber ich wollte mehr und ein guter Legilimentiker wurde man eben nur, wenn man sich von einem anderen Meister in dieser Form der Magie unterrichten ließ.<em>

_Am Ende meiner Schulzeit ersah ich es als vorteilhafter, Slughorns Erinnerungen an unsere Okklumentik-Stunden mit einem Gedächtniszauber ein wenig zu überarbeiten, um auch wirklich nicht Gefahr zu laufen Dumbledore in die Karten zu spielen. Ich überließ nichts dem Zufall, nicht mehr. Myrtes Tod war mir Lehre genug. Meine Fertigkeiten sprachen sich zudem herum und einige Mitschüler kamen zu mir und wollten nicht nur ein simples Tutorium, sondern ein richtiges Training in Sachen Duellieren und schwarzer Magie. Wir gründeten aus unserem kleinen und inoffiziellen Club an der Schule die Ritter der Walpurgis, die sich später und im Laufe der Zeit zu den Todessern entwickeln würden. Mir schien die gesamte Welt also zu Füßen zu liegen, von meiner Unsterblichkeit einmal abgesehen und ich war zufrieden mit mir: so zufrieden, dass ich mir vorstellte, ich könnte irgendwann der mächtigste Mann der Welt werden. Und so weit hergeholt war dieser Tagtraum schließlich nicht, oder? Immerhin beendete ich höchst erfolgreich 1944 meine Schule; in diesem Jahr besiegte Albus Dumbledore auch den schwarzen Lord Gellert Grindelwald und galt seitdem als Volksheld und Befreier der Muggelgeborenen; es war lächerlich und trotzdem kam ich nicht umhin tiefen Respekt vor meinem ehemaligen Mentor zu hegen, der keinen Moment verstreichen ließ, mich genauestens im Auge zu behalten._


	5. NOTHING LEFT TO SAY

**.NOTHING LEFT TO SAY **  
>below my soul I feel<br>an engine collapsing as it sees the pain  
>if I could only shut it out<br>I've come too far  
>to see the end now<p>

**1944 bis 1947 **

_Direkt nach meinem Schulabgang 1944 bewarb ich mich als Lehrkraft in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wurde aber, des Alters wegen von Armando Dippet abgelehnt. Also war mir klar, die Zeit in der ich warten würde mit Weiterbildung zu überbrücken. Es war notwendig so viel wie möglich zu erfahren und zu wissen, um dieses Wissen letztendlich irgendwann weiter geben zu können. Doch war da zuvor noch etwas anderes - Geschichte. Ich wusste genau, was für Gegenstände ich zu meinen Horcrux-Kernen machen wollte; schließlich war ich nicht umsonst der Erbe Slytherins, nicht wahr?  
>In dem Buch "Hogwarts eine Geschichte" wurden mehrere Gegenstände der Gründer der Schule erwähnt, die als verschollen, beziehungsweise vererbt galten. Die Verknüpfung derjenigen mit meiner Seele war für mich nicht nur eine rein philosophische, sondern gar vollendende Vorstellung, weshalb ich mich auf die Suche danach machen wollte. Weil ich dazu jemanden benötigte, der ein gutes Wissen über Antiquitäten und Artefakte besaß und ich mit Malfoy im Laufe der letzten Jahre auch schon oft dort eingekehrt war, entschied ich mich meinem guten Abschluss zum Trotz für eine Lehre bei Borgin und Burkes - einem Antiquitätengeschäft in der Nokturngasse.<em>

"Das soll wohl'n Witz sein, oder?"  
>Borgin sah von den Papieren auf, die er in der Hand hielt. Sie waren fein säuberlich, gerade zu zwanghaft ordentlich aneinander geheftet und ohne den Ansatz einer Eselsecke in die Mappe gesteckt worden, die Tom dem Ladenbesitzer gereicht hatte. Der Angesprochene blinzelte unschuldig, konnte ein knappes Zucken seiner Augenbraue jedoch nicht vermeiden und entschied sich dann seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht ein wenig gespielte Unsicherheit beizumischen. "Stimmt etwas nicht? Sind... meine Noten nicht ausreichend, um bei Ihnen eine Ausbildung zu beginnen?" Als Borgin lachte, entblößte er einen fast lückenlosen Mund; Tom bemerkte schnell, dass sich der Ältere nicht so schnell aufs Glatteis führen ließ, wie es bei Menschen in seiner Umgebung der Fall war. Doch er musste sich zugestehen, dass seine Frage hinsichtlich der Einträge in seiner Mappe völlig überflüssig war; immerhin hatte er als Jahrgangsbester abgeschlossen. Er wusste also was kam - und er behielt Recht.<p>

"Du willst mich echt auf'en Arm nehmen, Junge, eh?" Borgin wedelte mit der Mappe, dass das Pergament knirschte und Riddle das Bedürfnis verspürte, es aus den schmutzigen Fingern des Geschäftsführers zu befreien. Papier quälte man nicht, schon gar keine Abschlusszeugnisse. "Bist du vom Ministerium?" Borgin wurde nun deutlich unfreundlicher, was Riddle nicht entging.  
>"Nein", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, wurde jedoch von einem wütenden Zischen unterbrochen. "Nein! Nein, sagt er. Ha! Die vom Ministerium versuchen schon seit Jahrzehnten den Laden zu schließen und Burkes und mir den Handel mit illegalen Sachen nachzuweis'n. Für gewöhnlich klopf'n die Idioten vorher zwei mal an und sind ebenso schnell durchschaubar - und dann kommst Du!" Er wedelte nun beinahe erzürnt mit Toms Bewerbungsmappe, was jenem fast das Herz bluten ließ; das feine Pergament; sein Zeugnis! "Streber sind wir, eh? Schöner Streber - fürs Ministerium vielleicht! Auror, jahh - wie ein Auror siehst du mir aus."<p>

"Ich bin kein Auror", Toms Stimme blieb ruhig, obgleich sich seine Hände gemächlich zu Fäusten ballten. Seine Geduld war dünn in letzter Zeit, doch er holte nur Luft und zuckte die Schultern. Die Stimme erhoben, bevor ihm Borgin dieses Mal zuvor kam, erwiderte er annähernd kühl: "Ich interessiere mich für den Antiquitätenhandel und für schwarze Magie; Abraxas Malfoy sagte mir, dass Sie der Beste auf dem Gebiet sind und sehr viel Wissen besitzen - ich komme hier nicht etwa her, um Sie auszuspionieren, sondern um von Ihnen zu lernen. Aber blind und tattrig wie Sie sind, lassen Sie mich nicht einmal zu Wort kommen. Es erstaunt Sie, dass ich gute Noten habe? Glauben Sie, das Ministerium wäre dumm genug einen so offensichtlichen Zug zu wagen?" Borgin blinzelte und schwieg. Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, und Riddle fürchtete schon, dass er möglicherweise zu weit gegangen war.  
>"Du fängst Montag an! Und versuch' nicht mit mir zu handeln, was deinen Lohn angeht. Je mehr du einkaufst, desto mehr springt für dich ab, so einfach ist das." Toms Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in ein zufriedenes Lächeln.<p>

*** {R} ***

_Die Ausbildung bei Borgin & Burkes stellte sich als kleine Goldgrube für mich heraus. Da ich schon immer ein Talent darin besaß mit Leuten zu reden und sie in erster Linie auch um meinen Finger zu wickeln, erwies ich mich für die beiden alten Herren bald als unersetzlich._  
><em>Ich nahm bei den Kunden selten ein Blatt vor den Mund und schauspielerte wie eh und je, um das zu erreichen was ich wollte. Meine Pläne gingen in der Regel (leider nicht immer, schließlich wirkt mein Charme bei männlichen Kollegen eher weniger, denn bei den Frauen) auf und schon bald hatte ich genug zusammen gespart, um mir nicht nur eine kleine Wohnung, sondern auch eine Büchersammlung und einen Koffer zu leisten. Einen Koffer wozu? Burke war ein alter Abenteurer und ließ sich von mir bei einem kühlen Bier gerne soweit um den Finger wickeln, dass er aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte; irgendwann kam ich auf die Gründerartefakte zu sprechen, die er zuerst als Mythen degradierte, ehe er mir nach dem zweiten Whiskey schmunzelnd mitteilte, dass sich zwei dieser Gegenstände von Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin bei einer einsamen Dame namens Hepzibah Smith befanden und eine Legende besagte, dass Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem in Albanien verschollen sei, was sich mit der Geschichte deckte, die ich der Grauen Dame seinerzeit bei meinen früheren Recherchen in der Schule entlocken konnte. So stand mein Entschluss schnell fest, dass ich sowohl den Trinkpokal von Hufflepuff, das Medaillon Slytherins, als auch das Diadem irgendwie zu meiner noch sehr kleinen Sammlung - die nur aus dem Erbe meines Großvaters bestand - hinzu fügen wollte.<em>

_Und dabei würde mir ein Koffer hilfreiche Dienste erweisen._  
><em>In erster Linie hätte ich mit eben jenem Koffer jedenfalls Lady Hepzibah Smith erschlagen. Ich war viele Weiber gewohnt, viele anstrengende Weiber ebenso und normalerweise zeigte ich mich geduldig; nicht alle waren von berechnender Intelligenz gekrönt und die Meisten von ihnen ließen sich leicht durch meinen falschen Charme blenden. Nun, Smith war zweifelsohne nicht dumm - doch als entfernte Verwandte Helga Hufflepuffs ging mit ihr dieses Gefühl einher, das man nun einmal gegenüber Hufflepuffs empfand und das dezent an Mitleid grenzte.<em>  
><em>Borgin und Burkes hatten mich an diesem Tag mit dem Auftrag zu Smith geschickt, dass ich sie dazu brächte ihre Kunstgegenstände - oder zumindest einige davon - an die beiden Antiquitätenhändler zu verscherbeln. Als Vertreter des Geschäfts und guter Redner sollte es mir schließlich kein Problem darstellen und so saß ich nun dort in diesem fürchterlich dekorierten Wohnzimmer, das dem Luvré (oder viel eher König Ludwigs privaten Gemächern) jeglichen Glimmer abwerben konnte und knetete reflexartig meine Finger zu Fäusten, um nicht dem Drang zu erliegen der fetten Wachtel mir gegenüber in einer jähen Bewegung mit bloßen Händen den Hals umzudrehen.<em>  
><em>Ich hatte den Fehler gemacht und mit ihr geflirtet - woher sollte ich ahnen, dass Hepzibah Smith so erpicht darauf war, mein belangloses Gerede zu erwidern? Ich muss an dieser Stelle gestehen, ich hatte sie ein wenig unterschätzt. Doch nachdem ich immerhin schon bereit war, meinen Körper an die alte Schachtel zu verkaufen, um mehr über ihren Besitz zu erfahren, stellte sich Hepzibah als sehr redselig heraus und noch bevor ich ihren kleinen Palast verließ, stand fest dass ich mir ihre Habe zu Eigen machen würde.<em>

Tom stopfte seine Sachen mit Hast in den Koffer, bevor er dessen Deckel zuknallte, die Riemen schnürte und sich abermals in der kleinen Wohnung umsah. Er hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen - und das durfte er auch nicht. Alles, was hier übrig blieb würde nur dafür sorgen, dass er postwendend nach Azkaban verfrachtet wurde: seine Tat war in gewisser Weise ein Freifahrtschein. Er hatte die alte Lady für ihre Sammlerstücke getötet, wie er seine Familie umgebracht hatte. Er hatte es ohne Wehmut und Reue getan und dachte nun an nichts weiter als sein Heil in der Flucht. Riddle würde London verlassen, der Muggelkrieg und auch Grindelwalds Regime waren vorbei und somit würde keiner einen jungen Reisenden aufhalten wollen.

Er hoffte nur, niemand würde den Gedächtniszauber der Hauselfe bemerken - oder gar knacken; denn dann hatte er unter Umständen ein Problem, das er hätte vermeiden können. Aber der ehemalige Slytherin war zuverlässig, immerhin war es nicht sein erstes Obliviate und ein Geschick besaß er darin auch. Hokeys Erinnerungen waren so modifiziert, dass ein einfacher Ministeriumsmitarbeiter nicht so schnell auf des Rätsels Lösung kommen konnte. Und überhaupt, wer war nochmal "Tom Riddle"?  
>Der Inhalt des Koffers klapperte leise, während sich der Schwarzhaarige durch das Zimmer kämpfte und die Absteige verließ, die er die letzten Monate sein zu Hause geschimpft hatte. Das gesparte Geld ruhte sanft in einem Beutel in der Innenseite seines Jackets, eine Karte von Albanien versteckte sich im Seitenfach seines Koffers und die Informationen, die Burkes mit ihm geteilt hat, waren sicher verwahrt in seinem Gedächtnis. Das Abenteuer konnte also beginnen.<p>

*** {R} ***

_Die Suche nach Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem sollte sich als wahre Odyssee heraus stellen; aber wer war ich, wenn nicht jemand, der Herausforderungen liebte? Ich entschied mich trotz meiner überstürzten Abreise recht gemütlich, und weil ich außer meiner Flucht aus London von keiner anderen Eile angetrieben wurde, mit dem Schiff zu reisen und mich fürs Erste unter die mir so verhassten Muggel zu mischen. Je weniger bemerkten, dass ich ein Zauberer war, desto besser; zwar hatte ich noch keine Idee, wie ich in Albanien an Magier kommen sollte, waren die Spuren der Magie jedoch stets präsent für jene, die die Augen nur weit genug öffneten (hatte mir die Graue Dame außerdem zur damaligen Zeit den Ort genannt, wo sie den Schmuck ihrer Mutter angeblich versteckt hatte). Und einmal abgesehen davon hatte ich mir im Buchhandel einen albanischen Reiseführer, sowie ein Wörterbuch besorgt - dem Zufall wollte ich auf dieser Fahrt gewiss nichts überlassen._

_Ich ging also im Süden Italiens an Bord und segelte die Straße von Otranto entlang an die Küste Albaniens, genauer gesagt gingen wir in Vlora vor Anker, wo mich mein weniges Italienisch immerhin so weit brachte, dass ich wusste welche Wege ich nehmen musste um nach Korca zu gelangen._  
><em>Es war warm im Sommer in Albanien und ich bemerkte schnell, dass ich Hitze dieser Art nicht leiden konnte. Ich war das wechselhafte Klima Englands gewohnt, der Sommer im Hochgebirge Schottlands war auch nicht zwingend schweißtreibend und überhaupt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet bereits am ersten Tag nach meiner Anreise einen bemerkenswerten Sonnenbrand im Nacken und auf den hohen Wangenknochen zu kassieren. Ich reiste zuerst mit dem Bus und machte mich dann in Korca auf der Suche nach der Spelunke die laut Burkes von Hexen und Zauberern besetzt war, um mich durchzufragen wo eben jener Platz war, von dem Ravenclaws Tochter behauptete, dass sie das Diadem versteckt hielt.<em>

Während ich meine Fühler ausstreckte und ein Gespür für das mir fremde Land bekam, wo ich anfangs weder die Sprache beherrschte, mich noch ansatzweise wirklich zurecht fand, widmete ich mich des nachts gleichsam wieder meinen Horcruxen, die ich nun, da ich den Trinkpokal und das Medaillon besaß, so schnell wie möglich herstellen wollte. Ich achtete dabei längst nicht mehr auf die Konsequenzen, sondern konzentrierte mich lediglich auf den Schmerz von dem ich inzwischen wusste, dass er irgendwann wieder verklang.  
>So nutzte ich meinen reuelosen Mord an Hepzibah Smith, um den Trinkpokal Helga Hufflepuffs mit meinem Leben zu füllen, bevor ich einen einfachen Muggel-Landstreicher, den mit Sicherheit niemand so schnell vermissen würde, im Schutz der Dunkelheit tötete, damit ich mir dessen Leben ebenfalls zu eigen machen konnte. Es war nahezu perfekt: es war nicht die Perfektion an und für sich, weil selbst die Horcrux-Magie ihre Nachteile hatte, aber es war ein Anfang die Macht zu erlangen, nach welcher ich mich so unglaublich sehnte. Zumindest brauchte ich mir wegen Recht und Ordnung in Albanien keine Sorgen machen, denn sowie ich mitbekommen habe, nahm man es mit Schwarzer Magie in diesem von Unruhen beherrschten Land nicht so ernst. Ich begann dieses seltsame Klima zu mögen: nicht nur, weil es mir Schutz bot, sondern auch neue Möglichkeiten eröffnete.<p>

*** {R} ***

_Ich blieb ganze elf Jahre fern der Heimat; nachdem ich das Diadem entdeckte, zog es mich weiter nach Griechenland, wo ich es mir mit einem Minotaurus verscherzte, reiste über Mazedonien nach Serbien und Montenegro und schließlich zurück nach Albanien, wo ich des Diadems Willen meinen letzten Mord an einem albanischen Muggel-Bauern begann, von dem ich wusste dass ihn niemand vermissen und meine Tat kein größeres Aufsehen erregen würde. Mit meinem fünften Horcrux in der Tasche kehrte ich daher zurück nach Hogwarts, wo inzwischen mein alter Mentor Albus Dumbledore Schulleiter war und ich nicht ganz so offenherzig empfangen wurde, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte._

**.I'M GIVING UP NOW **  
>who knows what's right?<br>the lines keep getting thinner  
>my age has never made me wise<p>

**1957 bis 1978 **

"Abgelehnt!" Wie konnte das passieren? Er war fassungslos und fühlte sich vorgeführt. Der brodelnde Zorn in seiner Brust schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, dass er stoßweise zu atmen begann und während er vor den hohen Fenstern wie ein wildes Tier auf- und abschritt, drohte er den Bowler in seinen Händen unter der überschäumenden Wut geradewegs zu erwürgen. Das Material knirschte um Hilfe, aber er beachtete es nicht. Sein Blick war starr, sein Augenmerk glühte vor Zornesröte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, wobei er den Kopf in Gedanken verloren senkte. Es vergingen ein, zwei Atemzüge, ehe er den Hut von sich warf, dass er mit einem hörbar gequälten Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam und eine Fußbreite von seinem Besitzer kullernd inne hielt. Kraftlos gaben Toms Beine nach, dass er sich an die Mauer in seinem Rücken lehnte und ergeben aufseufzte. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich kaum an einen Moment erinnern, an dem er sich mehr geärgert hatte. Es wollte ihm jedenfalls kein passender Vergleich für sein augenblickliches Gefühl einfallen.  
>"Bastard", zischte er zwischen seinen Mundwinkeln in einer fremden Sprache hervor, die ein Umstehender kaum wahr genommen hätte. Wozu? Wozu hatte er die letzten Jahre geopfert, wenn nicht für ein Studium, das einem Lehramt würdig war? Seine Zeit war vergeudet, ja verschwendet. Der Schmerz, den er unmittelbar nahe an seinem Herzen spürte, raubte ihm den Verstand. Bereits als er erfahren hatte, dass Albus Dumbledore nun Schulleiter war, zweifelte er an der Wahrscheinlichkeit, an Hogwarts unterrichten zu dürfen. Dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer für Verwandlung es allerdings wagte, ihn derart zu verhöhnen hatte er von dem Graubart nicht wartet.<p>

Ihr Treffen war kurz, die Entscheidung bereits gefallen, bevor er über die Schwelle des Büros getreten war. Riddle wusste um die Genugtuung des Älteren, stand er schon in seiner Schulzeit nie in der Gunst des Hauslehrers für Gryffindor - Dumbledore war in Toms Augen nichts weiter als ein Amateur. Noch dazu ein solcher, der auf subjektiver Basis Entscheidungen traf und sie in seiner so endlosen Weisheit als richtig erachtete. Toms Ärger wich einer gähnenden Leere, der sich der Braunäugige eine geraume Weile stoisch aussetzte, bevor er sich nach seinem Hut bückte, ihn zurück auf das Haupt setzte und seine Taschen nach dem mitgebrachten Gegenstand durchsuchten, der immer noch ruhig nahe an seiner Brust ruhte und unter seiner Berührung mechanisch zu pulsieren begann. Wenn man ihn schon aus seinem zu Hause verbannte, so würde er zumindest einen Teil von sich auf Hogwarts verwahren - denn ist und war Hogwarts nicht der sicherste Ort der Welt gewesen? Eine Auszeichnung die seinesgleichen suchte und das perfekte Versteck für Ravenclaws Diadem; niemand würde ein so kostbares Objekt in der Abstellkammer im Da- und Fortraum vermuten, vor allem nicht, wenn es als verschollen galt.

_Mein Plan ging nicht auf, weil Albus Dumbledore mir ein Bein stellte - ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen. Mit der Macht, die ich mir inzwischen habhaft gemacht habe, wollte ich natürlich weiterhin mein Ziel verfolgen, unbesiegbar und unangefochten zu werden; doch die Idee, meine Anhängerschaft in jungen und unverbrauchten Schülerköpfen unter Dumbledores Nase zu finden war nun keine Option mehr. Der Umstand ärgerte mich, allerdings war mein Zorn nur von kurzer Dauer: zumindest erschien es mir so. Denn unabhängig meiner Vorstellung von heran gezüchteten Zauberlehrlingen hatte ich immer noch "Freunde", die schon zu meiner eigenen Schulzeit zu mir aufgesehen haben und mich mit offenen Armen wieder im Kreis der Walpurgisritter als ihren Anführer empfingen._  
><em>Ich erfuhr schnell, was sich in der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit und seit Grindelwalds Sturz im Land getan hat - und was ich hörte, war das Sprungbrett nachdem ich gesucht hatte. Die Gemeinschaft der Reinblüter war außer sich vor Zorn, weil ihr sogenanntes "Schlammblut-Problem" nun deutlich spürbarer war wie zuvor und etliches unreines Blut nachgekommen war. Allen voran vermählten und paarten sich schwarze Schafe aus reinblütigen Familien mit Muggeln, weil es ihnen nichts ausmachte, aus solchen Verbindungen Kinder zu zeugen die sich wie kleine Parasiten in der magischen Welt einnisteten und den hiesigen reinen Kindern wiederum die Luft zum Atmen raubten.<em>  
><em>Ich hätte beinahe lauthals aufgelacht, ob so viel Ironie, wo doch mein Blut im Kreise meiner Treuesten das Schmutzigste von allen war.<em>

*** {R} ***

"Lucius, sag guten Tag zu ...", Abraxas zögerte kurz und Tom entging nicht, dass der Blonde ihm einen musternden Blick zuwarf, bevor er weitersprach. "... Lord Voldemort". Das Kind, das Riddle kaum bis zur Hüfte reichte, neigte den Kopf in den Nacken um das Gesicht des Fremden besser sehen zu können. Zugegeben ja, Tom hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert, wobei seine schwarzmagischen Experimente sicher eine gute Erklärung dafür waren. Es war nicht so, dass er entstellt wirkte: nein, vermutlich hätte man den Unterschied auf den ersten Blick nicht einmal bemerkt. Es war etwas, wo man mit dem Finger drauf zeigte ohne zu wissen wieso; es war, als würde sich das Bild seiner Seele langsam nach Außen kehren und seine Züge noch maskenhafter, phantomähnlicher machen. Ja, es erschien einem einfachen Betrachter, als wäre Tom schlicht unscharf.

Das knappe Lächeln, das sich mechanisch in seinen Mundwinkeln ausbreitete, half dem Knaben jedoch nicht über sein Staunen hinweg, der, wie es aussah, selten auf Männer traf die eine ähnlich imposante Körpergröße erreichten wie der Herr Papá. "Hallo Lucius", entgegnete Riddle aalglatt, um Abraxas einen Gefallen zu tun; doch das Kind starrte ihn lediglich weiter an, ehe es sich dazu entschied auf den Fersen kehrt zu machen und fort zu laufen. Tom zuckte die Schultern, Abraxas rieb sich ratlos den Nacken und erwiderte die Geste seines besten Freundes schließlich. "Er hat es nicht so mit Fremden."  
>"Hm. Ein Kind eben." Malfoys Braue zuckte kurz, dann bedeutete er dem Schwarzhaarigen ihm in Richtung der Bibliothek zu folgen, wo sie ungestört sprechen konnten. "Hab gehört, du warst viel unterwegs." Klar, Abraxas war neugierig wie eh und je - und musste selbstverständlich alles in Erfahrung bringen, das er mit seinen ausgestreckten Armen erreichen konnte. Tom verfiel allerdings in mysteriöses Schweigen, verschränkte unter dem gemächlichen Schritt die Hände auf dem Rücken und blinzelte den Blonden mit einer schlecht gespielten Unschuldsmiene an. "Hab' gehört, du bist jetzt Ehemann und Vater", konterte er charmant und entrang seinem Gegenüber immerhin ein Lachen. "Nein, im Ernst Tom, warum bist du wieder hier? Ich meine, du warst plötzlich verschwunden ohne ein Wort zu sagen und - "<p>

"- und jetzt bin ich wieder da, wo liegt das Problem, Malfoy?"  
>Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete die mannshohe Flügeltüre zur familieneigenen Privatbücherei und bot Tom den Vortritt. "Kein Problem, mein Guter. Im Gegenteil; deine Anwesenheit wurde schmerzlichst vermisst." Dieses Mal war Riddles Überraschung echt; natürlich wusste er, dass man sich sicherlich freute ihn wieder zu sehen, immerhin war er seinerzeit bereits sehr beliebt gewesen. Doch wie Abraxas es formulierte, klang es beinahe erbärmlich. "Ist das so?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Sie ersuchen deine Unterstützung. Wir haben in den vergangenen drei Jahren eine Partei gegründet, die sich auf das Recht der Reinblüter versteht - aber wir schaffen es nicht, Fuß zu fassen. Man nimmt uns nicht ernst, wir seien zu konservativ und extrem, sagen die anderen. Niemand hört uns zu und du warst immerhin Schulsprecher Tom, wenn man dir nicht glaubt - wem dann?"<p>

*** {R} ***

_Schnell war klar, wie ich meine Macht entfalten würde können. Es wäre dumm von mir gewesen, diese Chance verfallen zu lassen, wo sich neben den wenigen Schülern aus unserem damaligen kleinen (und um nicht zu sagen auch etwas illegalen) Club so viele andere reinblütige und sehr angesehene Familien ankündigten, die alle ihre Unterstützung anboten, vor allem in finanzieller Hinsicht. Besser hätte es mich nicht treffen können, oder? Das Halbblut, Erbe Slytherin der ich zwar war, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Halbblut, der die Reinblüter dahin gehend anstachelte für ihre eigenen, veralteten Rechte zu kämpfen, nur damit sie mir das Ansehen und die Bekanntschaft zuspielten, die einem Genie wie mir in gewisser Weise zustanden. Es war fast zu einfach, um wahr zu sein.  
>Und schon bald glaubte ich meinen eigenen Worten und verlor mich in meiner gestrickten Ideologie von Reinheit und Wahrhaftigkeit. "Das größere Wohl" hatte es Gellert Grindelwald genannt und wir nannten uns ab sofort "Todesser", um der Welt zu zeigen, dass wir mehr konnten, als nur Schlammblüter zu ermorden. Dass wir wahrhaftig unsterblich waren, durch unser Blut.<br>Oder so etwas in der Art._

Mit den Jahren die vergingen wurde meine Gesundheit plötzlich schlechter. Mir waren die Zeilen aus Godelots Buch freilich nicht verloren gegangen, doch ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihnen mit der verstrichenen Zeit und dem Erfolg meiner fünf Seelenteile keine großartige Beachtung mehr geschenkt habe. Was ich dabei übersah, war jedoch wesentlich: Ich alterte, obwohl ich meinem Körper schon vor Jahren verboten hatte zu altern. Ich wurde krank, obwohl ich mich stets bester Gesundheit erfreute - und ich fühlte mich leer. So leer, dass mir meine Gefühle entglitten und ich alsbald den Unterschied zwischen Freund und Feind nicht mehr zu fassen wusste, dass ich mein Gemüt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte und jeden bestrafte, selbst wenn er noch so unschuldig war: beziehungsweise gerade weil er es war.

Schon bald erreichten meine Schandtaten Dumbledores Ohr, der mir nicht selten damit drohte sich für diejenigen einzusetzen die ich quälte; er hielt mir vor, dass ich endlich mein wahres Gesicht zeigte und dass das gut so war; jedenfalls für meine Umgebung. Vielleicht, so hoffte der Graubart, würde das einige meiner Anhänger endlich zur Vernunft bringen. Doch wie sich heraus stellte waren meine Gefolgsleute ebenso vom Wahnsinn besessen wie ich, oder einfach nur zu feige etwas anderes zu behaupten.  
>Wir errichteten uns ein kleines Königreich mit einem preisgekrönten Zeichen, das wir über jeden Ort des Verbrechens aufleuchten lassen wollten. Für uns waren es keine Verbrechen, für uns war es die Richtigkeit in einer von der Politik aufgezwungenen Wahrheit, deren Unfug uns allen irgendwann um Kopf und Kragen bringen würden. Ja, inzwischen glaubte ich selbst daran, inzwischen war ich mir und meinem eigenen Charme verfallen weil ich wusste, dass ich stets im Recht war. Niemand konnte mir etwas vormachen, ich war Schulsprecher gewesen! Der klügste Kopf seit fünfzig Jahren und mit Sicherheit würde ich in den kommenden fünfzig Jahren immer noch ungeschlagener Absolvent der Schule sein, die mich nun so sehr verschmähte. Meine Arroganz blendete mich und ich wurde unvorsichtiger; ich ließ mich zu Duellen hinreißen und übersah dabei eine kleine Wichtigkeit: nämlich den Widerstand, der sich durch Albus Dumbledore ankündigte.<p> 


	6. I KEEP FALLING

**.I KEEP FALLING **  
>I keep falling, I keep falling down.<br>If you could only save me  
>I'm drowning in the waters<br>of my soul

**1978 bis 1981 **

"Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf", las er sich selbst laut vor, fixierte die Schlagzeile und lachte hohl auf. Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, das klang wunderbar in seinen Ohren und bestätigte nur, was er schon wusste: er war auf Siegeskurs, er war auf dem besten Weg, das Ministerium zu stürzen und den höchsten Platz in ihrer Gemeinschaft zu erlangen - mit Gewalt, verstand sich. Aber Tom nahm sich immer das, was er wollte: eben zur Not mit ein wenig gewaltsamen Einfluss.  
>Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf Es war fast bedauerlich, denn diese durchaus amüsante Warnung über seine Person, über Lord Voldemort, bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass man endlich hinter den Zauber gekommen war, den er auf seinen Namen gelegt hatte; ein Zauber, der ihn unter Umständen zu jenen führte, die er für seine Zwecke benötigte - oder die ihn nicht ernst nahmen und hinterrücks versuchten zu stürzen. Beides Opfer zweier Kategorien, mit denen er in letzter Zeit viel zu kurzen Prozess machte.<p>

"Wir sollten zur nächsten Phase übergehen." Es war mehr ein kleiner Befehl an sich selbst, denn den Personen, die sich mit ihm im Raum befanden und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung, Angst und Unsicherheit musterten. Sein kurzer Gemütszustand hatte sich indes längst herum gesprochen und so wirklich ausreizen wollte seine Geduld niemand. Wie schade, dass keiner von ihnen verstand, was seinen Geduldsfaden so kurz hatte werden lassen. Und schade, dass es nie jemand erfahren würde. "My Lord?", meldete sich Abraxas, der einen kranken, wenn nicht fieberhaften Eindruck erweckte und dennoch keine Anstalten machte, von der Seite seiner Todesser zu weichen, obgleich Tom wusste, dass er diese aufgebaute und erwünschte Ideologie lange nicht mehr vertrat. Malfoy war ein Feigling, genau wie sein Sohn der schon lange an seine Tür klopfte um Teil ihrer Bewegung zu werden; es war an der Zeit für Abraxas abzudanken - vielleicht würde ihm Riddle beizeiten dabei helfen, wenn es nicht diese vermaledeite Erkältung tat, die der Slytherin seit Wochen nun schon mit sich herum schleppte.

"Die Winkelgasse." Voldemorts Erwiderung war knapp, ehe er das Zeitungsblatt auf die Tischplatte legte und die Finger darüber ineinander verschränkte, wobei sein rotäugiger Blick den Blonden durchbohrte. "Wir werden dem Ministerium zeigen, dass es unnütz ist sich gegen uns aufzulehnen - und ebenso töricht, uns heraus zu fordern."  
>"Aber Dumbledore ...-"<br>"Dumbledore, Malfoy, soll nicht unser Problem sein. Soweit ich weiß, wird Dumbledore auch nicht an beiden Orten gleichzeitig für Recht und Ordnung sorgen können, nicht wahr?" Die Irritation auf den gealterten Zügen des Aristokraten war Antwort genug auf Riddles Entgegnung, und so fuhr er fort die noch Unwissenden in seine Vorhaben einzuweihen. Sein Aufstand war perfekt - perfekt, und zum Scheitern verdammt.

*** {R} ***

_Ich machte keine Witze, ich meinte es ernst und das Ministerium, vor allem aber die Regierung, würde das sehr schnell begreifen, wenn sie meinen Denkzettel erhielten, den ich ihnen verpassen wollte. Leider hatte ich wiederum Dumbledores Offensive unterschätzt, der es immerhin schaffte meinen Angriff auf die Winkelgasse unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während gleichzeitig in Hogsmeade - meinem zweiten Angriffsort - unschuldige Menschen sterben mussten, weil er nicht dort sein konnte. Sicher, wir verloren Verbündete an Azkaban, an die Dementoren und die Gegenseite; doch der kleine Sieg, den wir nebenher erringen konnten machte diese Niederlage beinahe wieder wett. Beinahe._  
><em>Ich würde mich selbst, trotz meines kürzer gewordenen Temperaments, als geduldig beschreiben. Mir war klar, dass ich nicht über Nacht an alles kommen konnte, was ich wollte: diese Erfahrung habe ich in meiner Vergangenheit zur Genüge gemacht. Aber ich wurde das vermaledeite Gefühl nicht los, dass es zu einfach war. Dass Dumbledore mit mir spielte, wie eine Katze mit der Maus und nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete, mir den Garaus machen zu können – und das beunruhigte mich.<em>

_Die Monate zogen ins Land und England hatte indes offiziell zum Krieg ausgerufen: oder zumindest der magische Teil des Landes, der es wagte sich gegen mich aufzulehnen. Zuweilen war es tatsächlich undenkbar simpel Hexen und Zauberer reinen oder halbreinen Blutes dazu zu bewegen, sich mir anzuschließen; und brauchte ich die Zustimmung eines einflussreicheren Magiers, um meinen Putsch gegen das Zaubereiministerium vorzubereiten, so griff ich auf überzeugendere Maßnahmen zurück und ließ mich dazu hinreißen zu drohen, zu kontrollieren und zu zwingen. Ich bekam immer was ich wollte; irgendwie zählte das zu meiner Bestimmung. So wuchsen meine Reihen, weil sich meine kleine Revolution in aller Munde befand, nicht nur um solche die ich unbedingt auf meiner Seite haben wollte, sondern auch junges Blut das zornig war, das meinte, mehr zu erreichen wenn es nach meiner Pfeife tanzte._  
><em>Ich versprach ihnen viel in den vergangenen Tagen; ich versprach ihnen Ruhm und Macht und aus irgendeinem Grund waren sie besessen davon, wie auch ich von meinem Traum der Unsterblichkeit besessen war. <em>

Abraxas Malfoy war tot. Irgendwie erreichte ihn diese Erkenntnis nicht ganz, und trotzdem saßen sie hier zu Tisch, an der großen Tafel Malfoy Manors in der selben Konstellation wie so viele Jahre zuvor und … trauerten? Nein, Tom trauerte nicht, er war wütend. Er war wütend, weil sich Malfoy von den Drachenpocken hatte in die Knie zwingen lassen; sie führten Krieg und da fiel er auf die Knie und gab auf, weil ein lächerlicher Virus von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat? Riddle schnaubte erregt, presste die blassen Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich aufeinander und starrte unentwegt auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Abraxas' Tod war wie ein höhnender Verrat und zeigte ihm nicht zum ersten Mal die Kraft der Vergänglichkeit, die er so sehr verspeiste.

Es gab nicht viele Personen, die er als wahre Freunde bezeichnete und wahrscheinlich war der ältere Malfoy der letzte seiner Art gewesen, wenn es um die Vertrauensfrage ging; doch schmerzlicher war der Verlust und die lächerliche Tatsache, dass bisher niemand den er mochte in seinem Umkreis einfach so gestorben war. So grundlos. So nutzlos. So schwach.  
>„Herr?" Tom sah auf ob der Stimme, die seine Aufmerksamkeit ersuchte und sein Blick blieb auf Lucius hängen, der so gar nichts mit Abraxas gemein hatte, bis auf seine Haarfarbe und vielleicht das Blau seiner Augen. Aber waren Abraxas' Augen wirklich blau gewesen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. War auch egal, oder nicht? Es ärgerte ihn. Abraxas war ein jämmerlicher Feigling gewesen, einfach so abzutreten. „Lucius?" Malfoys Sohn räusperte sich und beugte sich zu seiner Linken etwas näher an den Schwarzmagier heran, als fürchtete er überhört zu werden und in der Tat – Bellatrix Black reckte ihren Hals unauffällig neugierig in ihre Richtung.<p>

Im Laufe der Jahre hatten viele Kinder seiner einstigen Walpurgis Ritter deren Plätze als Todesser eingenommen; und Kinder war die treffende Bezeichnung. Freilich, er würde keinem verwehren an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, wenn er sich würdig erwies. Doch den Inneren Zirkel auf Dumbledores Kräfte vorzubereiten kostete Tom zuweilen den letzten Nerv; auch wenn er nicht ganz verhehlen konnte, dass ihm Bellatrix' Eifer imponierte. „Ein Freund von mir, ein Slytherin, möchte sich unseren Reihen anschließen", fuhr Malfoy langsam fort. „Er ist zwar im Augenblick in seinem letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts, aber er ist der fähigste Tränkebrauer den ich seit Jahren gesehen habe und Klassenbester in seinem Haus."  
>Toms stoische Züge mussten wohl mildes Interesse gezeigt haben, denn Lucius Mundwinkel zuckten in ein ausdrucksloses und ergebenes Lächeln ob dieser Neuigkeit. In letzter Zeit meldeten sich gar viele Absolventen der Schule; zu viele für seinen Geschmack und dennoch: das Wort Klassenbester ließ Riddle hellhörig werden. „Wie heißt dein Freund, Lucius?"<br>„Sein Name ist Severus Snape, Herr"  
>„Dann lade ihn ein; wir wollen ihm schließlich nicht seine Chance nehmen, an Größe zu gewinnen, wenn er ein so kluger Kopf ist, wie du behauptest..?"<p>

*** {R} ***

_Severus Snape sollte eine wichtigere Rolle spielen, als mir lieb war. Er war nicht nur beteiligt an meinem Versuch weiter aufzusteigen, sondern am Ende vielleicht sogar schuldig an meinem plötzlichen Untergang._  
><em>Mit Severus Snape fing alles an: ein hagerer junger Mann, der mich ein wenig an mich selbst erinnerte, der seinen Mugglevater hasste und Abkömmling einer alten und angesehenen Reinblutfamilie war, deren Fürwort ich mir bisher nie zu eigen hatte machen können. Doch anders als ich, war er eine sehr unbeliebte Figur im Spiel des Lebens, die sich durchschlagen musste, damit sie bekam was sie wollte; Snapes Bereitwilligkeit in meine Dienste zu treten war jedoch so verführerisch, dass ich kaum „Nein" sagen konnte und schon bald nahm dieser Knabe, dieses Nichts, wie Bellatrix ihn gerne umschrieb, gemächlich den Platz ein, den Abraxas Malfoy zurück gelassen hatte – wenngleich ich nicht umhin kam, ihn ständig dafür zu prüfen.<em>

_Es musste irgendwann in den Anfängen 1980 gewesen sein, wo mich Severus atemlos sofort und ohne Umschweife sprechen wollte, um mir mitzuteilen, dass er im Eberkopf in Hogsmeade soeben Zeuge einer Prophezeiung geworden war, die einfach nicht erfüllt werden durfte. Er war Dumbledore nachgegangen, hatte er gestanden, um Informationen über dessen nächsten Schritt an den Tag zu bringen, damit sie in ihren künftigen Duellen die Oberhand behalten würden; was er mir indes erzählte, ließ mir das kalte Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren und schürte die Paranoia, die ich schon Jahre zuvor in Bezug auf meine Revolution – und auf Dumbledore verspürt hatte. War das Dumbledores Waffe? War das sein Geheimnis, weshalb er sich zurück hielt und dafür sorgte, dass sich alle meine Angriffe nahezu im Sand verliefen? Dass er mir meinen Terror so ohne Weiteres zugestand und einfach nur den rechten Moment abwartete, wo er mich stürzen konnte?_

„Der eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."  
>Riddle legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander, stützte die Ellenbogen seitlich von sich ab und musterte gedankenverloren die Stille der Dunkelheit, die das kleine Kaminzimmer in Malfoy Manor beherrschte. Er hatte die Zeit völlig aus den Augen verloren, hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es unablässig ob einer Lösung für dieses neue und durchaus ernst zu nehmende Problem: es sollte jemand geboren werden, der noch dazu das Talent und die Macht besaß ihm ebenbürtig zu sein? Ihn zu stürzen? Er war der klügste Kopf, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte! Er war unbesiegbar in so vielerlei Hinsicht und dann wagte es ein Medium, ihm so etwas unter die Nase zu reiben? Für einen Atemzug hatte Tom überlegt, ob er die Prophezeiung einfach ignorieren sollte; aber sein Stolz und ein wenig Unsicherheit trieben ihn dazu, diese Worte ernst zu nehmen, bevor er es bereute es nicht getan zu haben.<br>Der hoch Gewachsene zog die Unterlippe abwesend zwischen die Zähne, nesselte ein geraume Weile daran und zuckte jäh ein wenig zusammen, als sich jemand von hinten über die Rückenlehne beugte und zwei Hände den Weg über seine Brust fanden, bevor sie in Höhe seines Bauchnabels inne hielten und ihm gleichsam dichtes buschiges Haar kitzelnd im Nacken begegnete.

Tom ballte eine Hand zur Faust, schloss die Finger der anderen darum und trommelte einen flüchtigen Rhythmus auf seinem Handrücken, reagierte ansonsten jedoch nicht und entlockte dem Neuankömmling daher ein leises Seufzen, das sich wie ein unangenehm warmer Hauch auf seiner Haut ausbreitete. „Alice Longbottom erwartet ein Kind", begann Bellatrix ohne sich lange mit weiteren Floskeln aufzuhalten und hob den Kopf, um ihn auf Riddles anderer Schulter abermals betten zu können, wobei sie den Anflug eines recht boshaften Grinsens kaum vermeiden konnte. „Und laut Wurmschwanz' Aussage posaunt mein Cousin Sirius überall herum, dass auch die Potters schwanger sind und das Balg wohl Ende Juli, Anfang August kommen soll."  
>Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte flüchtig, furchte die Stirn und sah prompt zu der Hexe um, die ihn so unschuldig aus großen dunklen Augen musterte, als hätte sie ihm gerade nicht zwei Leben, sondern eine Tasse Tee auf dem Silbertablett serviert. In einer für Bella viel zu schnellen Regung fuhr der ehemalige Slytherin herum, brachte beide Hände an ihr Gesicht und presste ihr einen harten, obschon euphorischen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen, ehe er sich in derselben Bewegung erhob und ohne ein Wort des weiteren Dankes an ihr vorbei und aus dem Zimmer rauschte.<br>Der Knoten in seinem Kopf platzte.

*** {R} ***

_Im Verlauf des Krieges zwischen dem Orden des Phoenix und den Todessern und während ich die Schritte des Widerstandes nun deutlich aufmerksamer beobachtete, um heraus zu finden für welches Kind ich mich am Ende entscheiden musste – und wen ich als meinen Feind sozusagen heraus forderte – entschied ich mich für die Potters._  
><em>James Potter entstammte einer langen Kette reinblütiger Zauberer; die Potters waren bekannt und bereits zu meiner Schulzeit präsent im Hause Gryffindor, aber auch auf dem Quidditchfeld begabt. Sie hielten sich zuweilen aus politischen Debatten heraus und galten zwar nicht unbedingt als Muggel-Liebhaber, aber Befürworter Dumbledores. James Potter nun setzte diesem Wahnwitz seiner Familie die Krone auf, als er die Muggelgeborene Lily Evans zur Frau nahm – ein Schlammblut seinesgleichen und wie ich außerdem erfuhr ein wohl recht intelligentes noch dazu; eine Kombination wie sie mir aus meiner eigenen Familie wohl bekannt war: und eine Kombination, die ich verachtete.<em>  
><em>So war mir in diesem Moment nicht klar, dass ich mir mein eigenes Verderben selbst aussuchte – doch ich war nunmehr besessen davon, an das Kind zu kommen das Lily Potter im Sommer 1980 gebären sollte.<em>

_Meine Magie setzte mir zu. Waren meine Launen zuvor kurzweilig gewesen, so machte ich mit vielen meiner Feinden, aber auch meinen Verbündeten nun mehr kurzen Prozess wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie von mir geplant. Ich konnte mit Niederlagen nicht umgehen, weil ich bisher vermieden hatte Fehler zu machen – oder im Nachhinein eine Lösung dafür gefunden hatte, meine Fehler so gut es ging zu verdecken. Noch dazu zehrten die Horcruxe an mir und zollten ihren Tribut; mir fiel das Haar büschelweise vom Kopf bis ich mit Kahlköpfigkeit ob meines Wahnsinns gestraft wurde – doch all das war mir inzwischen einerlei; solange ich lebte und solange ich unsterblich war und der Welt damit zeigen konnte, dass sie mir zu Füßen lag, nahm ich jeden Stein in Kauf, der sich mir in den Weg legte. Ich hatte mehr erreicht als das und nachdem ich dieses unwürdige Kind getötet hatte, sollte niemand mehr meine Stärke und meine Macht in Frage stellen. Nicht einmal mehr Albus Dumbledore, dafür würde ich sorgen._

_Aber ich hatte etwas Wesentliches in meiner Euphorie vergessen; ich war so geblendet von meinem Stolz und dem Willen zu gewinnen, dass ich mich an Halloween 1981 aufmachte, dieses Kind zu töten, das mir die Stirn bieten wollte. Den Aufenthaltsort desselben herauszufinden war nicht leicht bis zu dem Moment, wo der Orden den Fidelius-Zauber ausgeübt und eine für sie offenbar unwichtige Person zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatte. Das war genau der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich zuschlagen musste – das war der Zeitpunkt meines Triumphs und der Moment, wo ich Peter Pettigrew tatsächlich zugestand, wie sehr ich ihn in der vergangen Zeit unterschätzt habe. Doch mein Besuch bei den Potters in Gordrics Hollow sollte mein letzter Ausflug für die nächsten zehn Jahre in meinem eigenen Körper sein – denn obgleich ich dem Ehepaar überlegen war und es nur einen Sekundenbruchteil benötigte, den Vater zu töten so vernachlässigte ich die Macht der Liebe der Mutter, deren mir unbekannter Schutz in jener Nacht den Untergang bescherte. Mein Zauber prallte an dem Jungen ab und die Welt um mich herum wurde … schwarz._


	7. DEMONS

**.DEMONS **  
>but with the beast inside<br>there's nowhere we can hide  
>no matter what we breed<br>we still are made of greed  
>this is my kingdom come<p>

**1981 bis 1998**

**DER STEIN DER WEISEN **

Er fühlte keinen Schmerz. In der Tat fühlte er gar nichts; um ihn herum herrschte Dunkelheit und angetrieben vom reinen Willen zu überleben, flüchtete er blindlings von Ort zu Ort und von Wirt zu Wirt, bis er an einer Stelle ankam, die ihm irgendwie vertraut erschien. Der Waldboden war zu dieser Zeit kalt und fern von fruchtbarem Grün, aber der Geist der Natter derart kümmerlich, dass er sich problemlos darin einnisten konnte.  
>Es war eine Schande, deren Zorn er nicht einmal freien Lauf lassen konnte, weil ihm die Möglichkeit dazu fehlte. So schwach. Worin bestand sein Fehler? Wieso war er besiegt und was war mit seinem Körper geschehen? Sein Körper. Jetzt war Tom ganz froh um das Experiment mit den Horcruxen, das sich augenscheinlich bewehrte, auch wenn er sich das Ergebnis dieses vermeidlichen Seelenheils ein wenig anders vorgestellt hatte. Generell hatte er sich alles anders vorgestellt und er fragte sich, wie es wohl dem Jungen ergangen war. War er tot? Nein. Nein, irgendwie spürte Tom, dass er gescheitert war.<br>Richtig gescheitert.  
>Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien.<p>

_Ich vegetierte. Ich war weder tot, noch lebendig und verdammt dazu im von mir gewählten Exil in den Wäldern Albaniens irgendwie an meiner Existenz fest zu halten. Meine Stärke und meine Macht hatten mich verlassen; alles was ich mir aufgebaut und wofür ich gekämpft habe war verwirkt und ich müsste lügen zu behaupten, dass ich einen Moment lang mit dem völligen Tod liebäugelte. Aber aufgeben? Jetzt?_  
><em>Ich war niemand, der aufgab. Ich hatte als Kind nicht aufgegeben, ich hatte in der Schule nicht aufgegeben – ich hatte zu viel erreicht, um mich zurück zu ziehen und (und dieser Gedanke bestärkte und erschreckte mich zugleich) ich konnte gar nicht aufgeben, weil ich noch fünf weitere Male existierte. Ich würde immer wieder einen Weg finden, zurück zu kommen und solange ich mich auf meine Rache konzentrierte und meine Kräfte sammelte, war der Weg zu meiner Wiederkehr sogar ein recht realistischer.<em>  
><em>Trotzdem dauert es. Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, aber je mehr ich mich regenerierte und je mehr ich meine Kräfte bündelte, desto größere Lebewesen konnte ich infiltrieren; bis an jenem Tag wo ein unbeholfener, recht junger Mann meinen Weg kreuzte, während ich in dem Körper der Schlange, den ich mir ausgesucht hatte, auf einem heißen Stein zumindest die wärmende Sonne ein wenig genoss, die durch das Blätterdach des dunklen Waldes auf die raue Fläche herab schien.<em>

_Der Dunkelhaarige redete mit sich selbst und hielt einen Block in der einen, sowie eine Feder in der anderen Hand. Ich verstand nicht, was er sagte weil das Gehör des Reptils, in dem ich steckte lediglich die niederen Frequenzen seiner Bewegung ausmachen konnte, aber ich erkannte durchaus etwas wie Freude in dem was er tat und eine Leidenschaft in den Zeichnungen, die er auf seinem Pergament von einigen Pflanzen anfertigte. Mein Interesse war geweckt; es verirrten sich selten Menschen in diesen Teil des Waldes, weil er selbstverständlich als unbetretbar galt und ich mir sicher war, als Grund den ein oder anderen Vampir beobachtet zu haben, während ich mir meine Rückkehr in mein eigenes Königreich ausmalte._  
><em>Ob ich stark genug war, meinen elendigen Wirtskörper endlich zu verlassen? Einen Versuch war es wert; ich konnte im Nachhinein ja immer noch zu einem viel niederen Lebewesen zurück kehren, sollte der Selbstversuch scheitern; doch ohne endlich den Sprung zu wagen würde ich nie erfahren, wann ich meine überdachten Pläne endlich umsetzen konnte.<em>

„Wir werden groß werden, du und ich. Ich kann dir zu Macht und Stärke verhelfen." Quirinus Quirrel wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und das war ganz gut so. Den Überraschungsmoment mochte Tom am Meisten, wenn er begann jemanden zu umgarnen; die Menschen wehrten sich nicht so, wenn sie nicht einmal ahnten in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten und je weiter er durch Quirrels Gedanken vordrang, desto erfreuter war er um dessen Machthunger und die damit verbundene Naivität; ja, der Muggelkundelehrer sehnte sich gar nach mehr Anerkennung für das was er tat – es würde ein leichtes sein, ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln; sozusagen. „Wo bist du? Wer bist du? Bist du... bist du real? Oder bin ich nun verrückt, weil ich Stimmen höre?"  
>„Oh, ich bin realer, als du denkst, mein Freund", hauchte Riddle leise in den wachen Geist hinein, den Anflug eines imaginären Grinsens auf den verkümmerten Zügen seiner Seele. „Ich werde dir den Ruhm bringen, den du verdienst."<br>„Ja, aber wer bist du?"  
>„Ich bin dein Meister."<p>

*** {R} ***

_Ich verbrachte vier Jahre in Quirrels Gedanken, trieb ihn mit meiner körperlosen Anwesenheit in meinen Wahnsinn und amüsierte mich nicht selten über den Größenwahn, den der Tölpel entwickelte, während ich ihm von meinen Abenteuern erzählte, ohne mich indes gänzlich zu verraten. Quirrel war kein Spezialist in Okklumentik, denn andernfalls hätte ich wohl kaum so viel Glück gehabt, ihn beherrschen zu können: es wäre einem neuerlichen Selbstmord gleich gekommen, zu viel von meiner Identität durch ihn preis zu geben und dennoch kehrte ich mich, je mehr ich mich von ihm nährte, nach Außen.  
>1991 dann befahl ich ihm seinen Lehrerposten zu wechseln und mit der Begründung seiner Reisen bei Albus Dumbledore um den freien Platz in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu bitten. Es überraschte mich nur mäßig, dass der Schulleiter niemanden für das Fach länger halten konnte als ein Jahr, nachdem er meine Anfrage von vor so langer Zeit aus Misstrauen abgelehnt hatte. Man munkelte sogar, die Stelle sei verflucht – was meine Laune zuweilen wusste zu heben. Sollte ich kein Lehrer auf Hogwarts sein, würde niemand dieses Fach unterrichten dürfen, so wahr auch nur ein Funken Leben in mir steckte.<em>

In der Zeit meines Exils hatte sich vieles verändert. Severus Snape, mein treuer Diener hatte meinen alten Hauslehrer Slughorn ersetzt und auch sonst waren viele neue Gesichter zu Tisch an der großen Lehrertafel, nach welcher ich mich selbst eine geraume Weile gesehnt hatte. Hier zu sein, zurück auf Hogwarts, löste jedoch wider Erwarten keine nennenswerte Regung in mir aus – was wohl in erster Linie damit zu tun hatte, dass ich Quirrels Gefühle mehr teilte, wie er die meinen und mich seine Angst sowohl nährte, wie auch daran erinnerte, weshalb ich ihn in erster Linie als meinen Wirt auserwählt hatte; generell war meine momentane Position annähernd bedauernswert und um nicht zu sagen keine Lösung auf längere Sicht, nachdem ich Harry Potter schließlich nur in meiner wahren Gestalt vernichten konnte.  
>Und vernichten würde.<p>

Er brauchte das Blut; er brauchte es wie ein Vampir, damit er seine Kräfte nicht verlor die er in der jüngsten Vergangenheit so mühevoll wieder gewonnen hatte. Ein Einhorn zu töten war eine der schrecklichsten Taten, die man jemandem zuschreiben konnte – aber was für eine Wahl hatte er schon, wenn er das haben wollte, was er brauchte? Das Leben eines Einhorns, so wehrlos und wunderbar das Tier auch erscheinen mochte, bedeutete ihm nichts; nicht mehr jedenfalls wie sein eigenes Dasein - und in Anbetracht der Umstände war sein Streben nun einmal wichtiger; wollte man ihn wegen seiner Verbrechen richten, so war das Einhorn ohnehin das geringste Übel.  
>An einem dieser Nächte, wo er sich wie ein hungriges Monster auf das magische Wesen stürzte und sich den Lebenssaft holte, den er benötigte, begegnete er jemandem den er seit Wochen nun schon aus seiner stummen Ecke beobachtete und den es zu Töten galt um jeden Zweck und wider aller Zweifel: Harry Potter kam in den Verbotenen Wald.<br>Leider reichte seine Kraft für einen Angriff nicht aus, so verlockend die Situation auch war und so sehr sich Tom anstrengte, die Oberhand über die Situation zu gewinnen. In jenem Sekundenbruchteil, wo sich die Existenz, die nicht mehr als ein Schatten war, bedrohlich unter dem toten Körper des Einhorns aufrichtete und zum endlichen Sprung ansetzte, wurden der Junge und das Seelenteil von einem einstimmigen Fußgetrampel unterbrochen; gefolgt von wütendem, atemlosen Schnaufen, das die heran nahende Kreatur als Zentaur entlarvte. Voldemorts Möglichkeiten reduzierten sich abrupt auf Null und bevor der Junge, der überlebt hat, einen wirklichen Blick auf die Überreste desselben werfen konnte, war er im Schutz der Dunkelheit bereits verschwunden.

_Mein Ziel war der Stein der Weisen – ein nützliches und mächtiges Instrument, mit dem man Unsterblichkeit erringen kann, aber das mir sicher auch geholfen hätte, in meine eigene Gestalt zurück zu finden; denn fürwahr, war es nicht sonderlich erquickend mich regelmäßig von Einhornblut zu ernähren und meine Tarnung damit in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch wie so oft, war mir Albus Dumbledore einen Schritt voraus und die Jagd nach meiner Wiederauferstehung entwickelte sich vor Beginn, aber auch im Laufe des Schuljahres zu einem erbitterten Kampf. (Ich brachte Quirrel soweit, dass er in Gringotts – der Zaubererbank – einbrach, um den Stein zu stehlen, was leider nicht so funktionierte, wie erwartet)_  
><em>Dass der Stein mit einem Leben beschützt wurde, war untertrieben. Der Lehrkörper der Schule, wie Dumbledore selbst, hatten einen interessanten Parcours vorbereitet, der allein damit begann an einem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbei zu kommen – ein wahnwitziges Abenteuer, wenn man bedachte, dass man es nicht überleben konnte. Aber mich aufzuhalten war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit – und so begegnete ich diesem Kind, das mich schon einmal besiegt hat und wieder besiegen sollte ein weiteres Mal.<em>  
><em>Ich verlor diesen Kampf, weil ich den selben Fehler begann, wie 11 Jahre zuvor. Ich unterschätzte den Schutz, welchen den Jungen umgab und machte meinen Plan, wiederzukehren, damit zu Nichte, zerstörte dummerweise meinen Wirtskörper und war erneut dazu verdammt zu fliehen. <em>

*** {R} ***

**DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS**

Schon wieder Albanien. Nun gut, niemand wusste dass er jemals hier gewesen war – warum hätte er also in England bleiben sollen, wo man ihn als Staatsfeind Nummer 1 degradierte? Seine Handlungen waren zu überstürzt gewesen; und zu einfältig. Was war mit seinem wachen Intellekt passiert? Warum ließ er sich von seinem Hass so sehr antreiben, dass er blind davon wurde und Fehler begann, die ihm früher nie passiert wären? Zu allererst ärgerte sich Riddle über sich selbst; es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er den Überblick über die Situation verloren hatte und sein Aufenthaltsort in diesem winzigen Schlangenkörper war Strafe und Erinnerung genug, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste, wenn er je wieder an die Macht kommen wollte, die er einst besessen hat.  
>Er gab nicht auf; so bitter die Worte in seinem hohlen Kopf auch klangen – und so schrecklich niedrig die Wahrscheinlichkeit seines Erfolges war - er gab nicht auf. Die Schlange zischelte, während Tom innerlich aufseufzte und am Liebsten das Haupt in den Händen vergraben hätte. Solche Fehler konnte er sich nicht verzeihen; wann war diese immense Pechsträhne eigentlich angebrochen? Wann und wo hatte er sich in seinem Tun überschätzt? Er wusste es nicht. Nachdem Quirrel nun ebenfalls tot war und sich Riddle annähernd schwach fühlte wie in den vergangenen Jahren seines Exils, musste er sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen als … das.<p>

_Während ich in Albaniens Wäldern abermals mit mir selbst beschäftigt war, wollte es der Zufall, dass ein anderer Teil meiner Seele im darauf folgenden Jahr versuchen würde, zurück ans Tageslicht zu gelangen. Hätte Lucius Malfoy geahnt, was für ein Artefakt er tatsächlich in den Händen hielt, als er mein Tagebuch an die naive Ginevra Weasley weitergab, hätte er sein Tun mit Sicherheit noch einmal überdacht. Die Malfoys, einst meine treuesten Ritter mit Abraxas als meinem besten Freund aus Schultagen, waren nun mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst, darauf bedacht ihre Weste so rein wie möglich zu halten, nachdem ihr Meister so schändlich untergegangen war._  
><em>Mir drangen viele Gerüchte an die Ohren, eines wilder als das andere und alle widerlegt von den Malfoys selbst, die ihr Handeln im Nachhinein als nichts weiter wie Notwehr bezeichneten, um nicht – wie der Rest meiner durchaus stärkeren Anhänger – im Gefängnis zu landen. Wahrscheinlich war auch das der Grund, weshalb Lucius meinen ersten Horcrux loswerden wollte, nachdem das Ministerium Hausdurchsuchungen nach schwarzmagischen Artefakten ankündigte; zugegeben eine sehr dumme Tat, die sich unter Umständen sicher als Glückstreffer heraus gestellt hätte: fast. Lucius Malfoy war schon immer und würde künftig nichts weiter bleiben als ein feiger Narr.<em>

_Ich hatte Abraxas vor seinem Tod mein Tagebuch anvertraut; er war seinerzeit über die leeren Seiten überrascht gewesen, hatte aber nie weiter gefragt und es für mich in den Untiefen des Dachbodens der Malfoys verwahrt. Ich war mir sicher, ein so unscheinbares Ding würde niemals Aufsehen erregen: woher Lucius also davon wusste, war mir unklar. Möglich, dass der Horcrux mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Möglich, dass er ihn einfach nur spürte und das unwohle Gefühl beseitigen wollte, das von dem Tagebuch ausging. Wie auch immer fand mein früheres Selbst in Arthur Weasleys Tochter allerdings einen ganz besonderen Träger – und einen ebenso entzückenden Wirt._  
><em>Ein Teil von mir gelangte somit also wieder nach Hogwarts und ebenso in die Nähe von Harry Potter; das Aufsehen, das der Horcrux dabei erweckte, war allerdings nicht wirklich das, was ich erwartet hatte und glich mehr einem kleinen Poltergeist-Aufstand als einer echten Bedrohung, zumal mein anderes Selbst durch das Agieren des Mädchens eher behindert wurde; so genial es diesen Einfall auch fand – und so erpicht der Horcrux war, mit dem Basilisken für Unruhe im Schloss zu sorgen.<em>

_Das Gute war, dass ich der Welt zum wiederholten Male bewies, dass es mich immer noch gab und spätestens jetzt musste Dumbledore auf mich aufmerksam geworden sein. Albus Dumbledore, den Malfoy fürwahr aus dem Schloss für mich vertreiben konnte. Ob bewusst oder unbewusst gehandelt, bleibt in dieser Geschichte außen vor, aber dennoch erwies sich mir (beziehungsweise meinem jüngeren Selbst) eine beachtenswerte Chance, die er am Ende abermals nicht auszuführen im Stande war._  
><em>Ich spürte nicht, als mein erster Horcrux starb. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von seinem Schmerz und noch weniger vom Ende seiner Existenz; ich hätte nicht einmal eingreifen können, eingepfercht in der Schlange, in der ich überlebte. Doch ich verhehle nicht, dass mir der Verlust meines Seelenteils missfiel und sich meine Wiedergeburt dadurch weiter hinaus zögerte.<em>

*** {R} ***

**DER GEFANGENE VON ASKABAN**

Tom streckte die Arme aus. Es waren verhältnismäßig kurze Arme verglichen mit seinen eigenen. Aber es war ein Anfang; wenn auch nicht für lange, weil seine Kraft dazu einfach nicht ausreichte. Zumindest konnte sich der Schwarzmagier so unter Menschen wagen und hören und sehen, was vor sich ging – auch, wenn Riddle bezweifelte, dass er hier im Norden Albaniens irgendetwas vom Geschehen in England mitbekommen würde. Doch einen Versuch war es wert und weil er nun lange genug über den erdigen Waldboden gekrochen war, war ein Wirtskörper in Form eines Menschen eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
>Der arme Tölpel tanzte ganz nach seiner Pfeife. Dieses Mal hatte sich Tom aber ein älteres Exemplar ausgesucht, dessen Geist sich nicht allzu sehr wehrte und der rein äußerlich so gewöhnlich aussah, wie er sich jahrelang gefühlt hatte. Diskretion war erforderlich in seiner momentanen Lage und wenn er je wieder er selbst sein wollte, musste er endlich anfangen vorsichtiger zu werden – ebenso vorsichtig, wie er es in seinen jüngeren Jahren gewesen war. Überstürzte Handlungen passten einfach nicht zu ihm; verrieten sie der Welt immerhin viel zu schnell was für ein Monstrum er geworden war.<p>

Der Greis bewegte sich ungelenk, was mit den rostigen Knien zu tun hatte – daher also der Gehstock! Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Tom so alt, wie er war und damit gleichsam verhöhnt. Er sollte und durfte nicht altern, sein Geist vielleicht – obschon sein Leben ihn nicht gerade mit Weisheit strafte; aber seinem Körper war es bestimmt gewesen, den Weg der Gebrechlichkeit zu umschiffen. Nicht zuletzt hatte sich der Schwarzmagier damals auf diese vermaledeite Horcrux-Magie eingelassen; er seufzte.  
>Die kleine magische Spelunke war vollgestopft mit Leuten, die Luft war ebenso dick und stickig und Riddle bereute es sofort, sich soweit zu den Menschen vorgewagt zu haben. Wäre er nicht dem Verlangen gefolgt, sich einfach in eine der tiefen und finsteren Ecken niederzulassen, um dem Plausch der Einheimischen zu lauschen – ganz in der Hoffnung auf Informationen aus England – würde er vermutlich die Gegenwart der Schlange im Wald vorziehen: staubiger Boden hin oder her. Nun saß er also dort in einem fremden Körper, musterte die fremden Gesichter aus nicht minder fremdem Augenmerk und spitzte die verkümmerten Lauscher nach Worten oder Bruchstücken die ihm Auskunft gaben, was in seiner Heimat passierte.<br>Unweit der Bar unterhielten sich zu seiner Überraschung zwei Engländer die er ebenso wenig kannte wie den Rest der anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer. Was sie zu sagen hatten war darüber hinaus wert belauscht zu werden; denn sprachen sie über Ereignisse der Gegenwart, verknüpft mit einem Hauch von Nostalgie. So lehnte sich Riddle tiefer auf seinen Stock, schloss die Augen und hoffte auf mehr als nur einen Plausch über das hässliche, englische Wetter.

„Sie sind auf der Suche nach ihm."  
>„Und du glaubst, Black will Harry Potter töten?"<br>„Klar, der sucht Vergeltung, Ludo – was würdest du tun?" Ludo lachte; ein hässliches Lachen wie Tom feststellte. Überhaupt glich der Mann in seinem knallgelben Umhang eher einer überfressenen Biene, als einem Menschen. Bevor sich der Alte allerdings weiter über das Betragen des Engländers echauffieren konnte, fuhren Sie mit ihrem Gespräch fort. „Frag' mich immer noch, wie Sirius Black es geschafft hat, aus Azkaban auszubrechen – ich meine, nach all den Jahren müsste er längst den Verstand verloren haben."  
>„Nee, Ludo; nicht jemand wie Black. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst Du-Weißt-Schon-Wers treuester Diener, mit dem ganzen Verrat an den Potters und so – der Typ ist gefährlich und die Auroren tun gut daran ihn wieder einzufangen, das sag ich dir!"<br>Riddles Augenbraue zuckte; Sirius Black? Sein treuester Diener? Man dichtete seinem Regime scheinbar mehr an, wie gesund für die Neugierde derjenigen war, die sich solche Absurditäten ausdachten. Peter Pettigrew hatte die Potters seinerzeit an ihn verraten, dass Black dafür nun bürgte war pure Ironie. Was wohl aus dem kleinen, jämmerlichen Wurmschwanz geworden war?  
>„Na, jedenfalls... wenn Black mit Potter das Gleiche anstellt wie mit dem armen Pettigrew, bleibt von ihm am Ende nicht mehr übrig, wie ein Finger." „Jahh … den hatte es böse erwischt damals." Ludo seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, bevor er abrupt und zu Riddles Enttäuschung das Thema wechselte: „Ich sollte Bertha dieses Fleckchen Erde empfehlen; bin mir sicher, dass sie so eine Tour durch die Wälder und Ländereien bestimmt auch gerne mitmachen würde."<p>

*** {R} ***

_Mir war nicht bewusst, was das Gespräch zwischen Ludo Bagman und seinem Bekannten für ein Gewicht hielt, geschweige denn was die Folgen daraus waren. Vermutlich war ich inzwischen zu sehr davon überzeugt, dass ich auf die Schnelle nicht mehr an meine alte Existenz würde kommen können, war zu sehr angetan davon mich mit meiner neuen Freundin Nagini zu unterhalten, die meine Auffangstation geworden war, wenn mir die Menschen zu viel meiner spärlichen Kräfte raubten – alles in allem kam ich mir vor wie ein Zauberer auf Sparflamme; und ich hasste es. Ich war an einem Punkt, der dem Aufgeben gar nicht so unähnlich war. Aber wollte ich Harry Potter seinen Sieg so einfach zugestehen?_

Meine Rettung nahte in Form einer Ratte. Ich war zugegeben angenehm überrascht ob der Gestalt, die sich mir offenbarte und die es geschafft hatte mich ausfindig zu machen. Ja, wahrlich, ich hatte Pettigrew nicht nur einmal in seinem Dienst als Todesser unterschätzt und dass er mich ansprach, als ich einmal mehr in einem anderen Körper versteckt in eben jener Spelunke saß, irritierte mich anfänglich. Er erzählte mir, nachdem ich wissen wollte wie er mich gefunden hat, dass er sich nicht sicher war inwieweit seine Spur ihn zu mir führen würde (Seine direkte Ansprache war reiner Zufall). Es waren die rätselhaften Tode, kaum beachtenswert für jemanden der die Zeitungen nicht gründlich untersuchte, aber im Tagespropheten hatte man dieses Thema scheinbar flüchtig und des Öfteren mit aufgegriffen. (Man vermutete Vampire – wieso waren es ständig Vampire?)  
>Wurmschwanz' Suche hatte Monate in Anspruch genommen und er wirkte stolz auf sich. Ich würde lügen zu behaupten, dass seine Rückkehr in den Schoß seines Meisters nicht genau den Funken Hoffnung in mir wach rief, welchen ich insgeheim in der Zeit meiner völligen Isolation gesucht habe. Die Morde also? Ein Dutzend an der Zahl mittlerweile und immer Männer aus dem gleichen Bezirk, wo ich mich versteckte. Nicht schlecht Wurmschwanz, nicht schlecht – aber eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hatte diese Ratte immer schon besessen.<p>

*** {R} ***

**DER FEUERKELCH**

„Einhornblut", erklärte Tom dem ergrauten Mann vor sich geduldig, wobei er jedes Wort, dass sich Pettigrew notierte, von seiner Position aus zweimal nachlas, ehe er fortfuhr. „Wir sollten nichts dem Zufall überlassen – nicht, weil ich meinem eigenen Genie nicht traue, Wurmschwanz, sondern weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du der Aufgabe gewachsen bist diesen Zauber auch durchzuführen" Peter wirkte pikiert, zuckte unter dem kühlen Lidaufschlag des Anderen jedoch zusammen und nickte flüchtig; es war ihm unwohl sich ständig mit unbekannten Menschen in der selben Ecke zu treffen, wo er unlängst begriffen hatte dass sein Meister die Leben in seiner Umgebung aufbrauchte wie manch anderer einen Vorrat Bertie Botts Bohnen. Kaum einen traf er zweimal und wenn, so wirkten diese Menschen weniger menschlich, denn verzerrt, vielleicht ein wenig ausgelaugt. Es war unbeschreiblich und mit Worten kaum definierbar.

„Solange Ihr wisst, was Ihr zu tun habt, Herr, vertraue ich darauf Euch entsprechend zur Seite zu stehen." Riddle schmunzelte, unterdrückte ein hohles Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Davon gehe ich aus, Wurmschwanz. Ohne diesen Körper, diesem Provisorium, schaffe ich es nicht bis nach Little Hangleton – meine Kraft reicht kaum aus, mich diesen armen Tölpeln länger als wenige Stunden zu bemächtigen, aber ohne Fleisch und Blut können wir das Ritual nicht durchführen das ich plane, um meinen eigenen Körper zurück zu bekommen. Und unnötiges Aufsehen will ich hinzukommend vermeiden – vor allem in trauter Heimat."  
>Pettigrew nickte. Er verstand – und er würde tun, was man ihm auftrug, davon war Tom überzeugt. Peter war ein Kerl, der sich aus seinen Taten etwas erwartete und von purer Feigheit angetrieben wurde – wie die meisten von ihnen. Erstaunlich, dass der dickliche Knirps seinerzeit nicht in Slytherin gelandet war; er hätte dem Haus sicherlich alle Ehre gemacht.<br>„Und dann? Was machen wir mit Potter, Herr?" Riddles Mundwinkel kräuselten sich in ein höhnisches Lächeln, das dem Gesicht des Mannes das er trug irgendwie nicht stand. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Freund – alles zu seiner Zeit. Stell erst einmal sicher, dass du die Zutaten bekommst; dann müssen wir Nagini melken. Ich kenne eine kleine Ortschaft, unweit von hier wo wir ungestört fortfahren können. Sobald ich meinen Zwischenkörper habe, brechen wir auf und dann … dann, Wurmschwanz, kümmern wir uns darum, Harry Potter den Garaus zu machen"

_Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Wurmschwanz war ein würdiger Assistent, wenngleich abgeschreckt von meinem bemitleidenswerten Dasein und dem Funken Macht, der von mir übrig geblieben war; er erwies sich als treu und diese Treue wollte ich ihm beizeiten entlohnen.  
>Durch Peters Hilfe bereiteten wir ein Ritual vor, wodurch ich eine Hülle erhielt - nicht mehr oder weniger war es nämlich, dieser kleine Körper den ich besaß und der unweigerlich an einen ziemlich hässlichen Säugling erinnerte: sei's drum. Es war der erste Schritt in Richtung Wiederkehr und es würde in diesem Jahr nicht der letzte sein. Dreizehn Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet; dreizehn Jahre allein mit mir selbst, meinem Hass, meiner Sehnsucht nach Rache und meinem Willen zu überleben. Dreizehn Jahre, wo ich Zeit hatte mir zu überlegen was ich tun sollte, wenn ich wieder im Besitz meiner wahren Kräfte war – dreizehn Jahre, die ich vergelten würde.<em>

Nach Little Hangleton mussten wir zurück kehren, weil sich dort die Knochen meines Vaters befanden die ich für den Zauber benötigte, den ich vorhatte zu sprechen. Wurmschwanz schaffte es indes, einen aus der Vergangenheit nicht minder treuen Anhänger zurück zu holen, der mit mir gemeinsam einen Plan schmiedete, an den Potter-Jungen zu kommen.  
>Ehe wir aber aus Albanien aufbrachen, empfand ich es als nützliche Vorkehrung aus der Schlange, die mir seit dem Fall Quirrels als Schutz und Freundin gedient hat, einen weiteren und daher sechsten Horcrux zu schaffen, indem ich im Fall der Fälle ebenso weiter existieren konnte wie bisher. Ich wollte allen endlich wieder einen Schritt voraus sein, ich wollte ihnen zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr ruhte – und ich stellte klar, dass das Dunkle Mal nach all der Zeit nach wie vor den Nachthimmel erobern konnte. Mein Auftakt trug Früchte, denen niemand so richtig Glauben schenken wollte – zuletzt selbstverständlich das Ministerium unter der neuen Leitung von Cornelius Fudge, der selbst das Verschwinden von Bertha Jorkins als Versehen abtat („Bertha ist so tattrig, die hat sich in den Wäldern Albaniens einfach nur verlaufen, ich bin mir sicher in nicht weniger als zwei Wochen steht sie wieder bei uns auf der Matte!" - woher sollte Cornelius auch ahnen, dass Bertha Jorkins der Mord für Naginis Horcrux gewesen ist und er sie nie wieder sehen würde?)<br>Ich belehrte sie eines Besseren: sie alle; und beendete das Trimagische Turnier auf Hogwarts mit einem Crescendo!

*** {R} ***

**PRIORI INCANTATEM**

Der Zauberstab vibrierte so stark, dass er ihn mit beiden Händen umklammerte. Er gestand sich ein, er hatte Angst – davor, sofort wieder in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Davor, schon wieder von einem Kind besiegt zu werden, das mehr Glück hatte als Verstand und davor, einen Fehler zu begehen den er später bereuen würde. Dabei wollte Tom nur eines: nämlich Harry Potter töten. Der jetzige Umstand und die vermeidliche Verknüpfung ihrer Zauberstäbe war ihm neu; ein Ereignis womit er am Wenigsten gerechnet hätte – ebenso wie mit den Gestalten, die sich indes aus seiner Zauberstabspitze quetschten wie Seifenblasen aus einem Sieb. Allen voran erschien der Diggory-Junge – zur falschen Zeit, am falschen Ort - gefolgt von dem Muggel-Hausmeister Frank Bryce der an der Tür gelauscht hat, als Riddle Pettigrew seinen Plan erklärte. Dass Bertha Jorkins und schließlich auch James und Lily Potter folgten überraschte ihn in seiner Konzentration nur mehr milde. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Waren diese Geschöpfe Geister? Erinnerungen? Tom versuchte sich verbissen zu konzentrieren, was ihm nicht gelang, wo er so sehr damit beschäftigt war seinen Zauberstab nicht fallen zu lassen – nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren, sagte er sich. Immer die Oberhand behalten.

Worüber redeten sie? Was für Informationen steckten sie Potter in diesem Augenblick zu? Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Es war beinahe wie verhext.  
>Und plötzlich, gerade wo der Kahlköpfige abwog einen erneuten Todesfluch gegen das Kind zu schicken, machten sich die Geistergestalten selbstständig und stürzten sich auf ihn; der Kontakt zu Harrys Zauberstab zerbrach, Tom krümmte sich schützend in sich zusammen und hörte letztendlich nur mehr das laute Knacken des Portschlüssel, mit dem sein Erzfeind verschwand.<br>_  
>Ich war wieder da. Ich hatte, dank meines unwürdigen Vaters und Potters Blut, einen Körper der meinem alten relativ ähnlich sah, sah man einmal von den Konsequenzen ab die durch meine Seelentrennung entstanden waren und die mich rein äußerlich endlich zu dem Mann machten, der ich im Inneren seit Jahrzehnten bereits geworden war.<br>Meine Rückkehr verlief still, das Ministerium hielt sich ruhig und gab sich unwissend und dumm, auch wenn sie Barty Crouch Jr. dingfest machten. Meine Anhängerschaft kehrte zu mir zurück, ergeben und bereit wie eh und je; manche froh um meine Wiedergeburt, andere erstaunt und die meisten völlig schockiert; sie wollten ihren Augen nicht so recht trauen, zweifelten an mir und meiner Stärke. Der Zweifel war ein Gefühl, das ich nicht kannte und das mich erzürnte, das meine blinde Wut schürte die viel zu schnell Besitz von mir ergriff. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr Tom Riddle, der junge charmante Typ aus Slytherin, dem man ohne zu Zögern den Posten des Zaubereiministers zugeworfen hätte. Ich war meinem eigenen Weg gefolgt – einem, der mir wertvoller erschien, den ich mir selbst geschaffen habe.  
>Mein nächster Schritt war, all jene zu befreien die durch meinen Sturz gelitten haben: die man in Azkaban eingesperrt hat, weil sie für das Größere Wohl eingestanden hatten und die mir selbst im Angesicht ihrer Gefangenschaft niemals den Rücken kehren würden. Es war an der Zeit, die zweite Runde einzuläuten.<em>

*** {R} ***

**DER ORDEN DES PHOENIX**

_Es mussten Vorkehrungen getroffen und Pläne verwirklicht werden. Ich machte mich auf, meine Anhänger geschlossen im Hause der Malfoys antreten zu lassen, wo ich ihnen nicht nur von meiner Rückkehr und Potters Entkommen, sondern auch ein wenig von den dreizehn Jahren meines Exils erzählte, wohin gegen der Azkaban-Aufenthalt der Meisten, in meinen Augen. eher einem entspannten Abenteuerurlaub glich (interessanter Weise schien kaum einer dem Einfluss der Dementoren ausgesetzt worden zu sein – sprach das nun für den Wahnsinn dieser Reinblüter? Ich hatte keine Zeit, mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, aber der Gedanke an und für sich war faszinierend)._  
><em>Severus Snape, der Diener wegen welchem ich zwangsläufig erst in die Bredouille der letzten Jahre getrieben worden war, fand sich ebenfalls wieder an meiner Seite ein und legte mir im Zuge seiner Demut sämtliche Informationen über Harry Potter zu Füßen, die mir von Nutzen sein konnten. Er räumte ebenso seine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit ein und versicherte mir, fortan für die Todesser in Albus Dumbledores Reihen spionieren zu gehen denn, und das ließ mich beherzt auflachen, vertraute ihm der alte Graubart nahezu blind, weshalb er ihn prompt auch zu einem Mitglied im „Orden des Phoenix" ernannte.<em>

„Severus' Idee war nicht schlecht"", erklärte Riddle mit einer gelassenen Handbewegung, bevor er die Finger über seinem Bauch ineinander faltete. Die Gesichter, die sich ihm auf der hohen Tafel entgegen reckten und allesamt nach wie vor recht ausgezehrt aussahen, wollten seiner Aussage jedoch nur bedingt Glauben schenken, widersprechen tat ihm jedoch niemand. „Es gibt nicht viele Prophezeiungen, die am Ende auch eintreten und ich würde mich, hinsichtlich unserer Position, auch nicht auf die Aussage einer Seherin verlassen. Doch, und diese Dummheit begehe ich kein zweites Mal, ist bekannt, dass in dieser Prophezeiung wichtige Details an mich verloren gegangen sind, die ich mir jetzt zu eigen machen werde. Zwar sind wir Dumbledore dann keinen Schritt voraus, aber ich kann mir denken, dass er es bisher vorgezogen hat, dem Jungen nichts über sein Schicksal zu erzählen."  
>Als Snape die Achseln zuckte und ein Nicken andeutete, fühlte Tom wie sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen kundtat, das seine Augen nicht erreichte und auch sonst keine sonderlich freundliche Regung auf sein Gesicht zaubern konnte. Der Kahlköpfige lehnte sich ein wenig über den polierten Tisch, bettete die Unterarme auf der Platte und erklärte den hungrigen Fratzen sein Vorhaben wie einer Vorschulklasse das Einmaleins: „Wir stehlen die Prophezeiung aus den Händen des Ministeriums, wo sie, wie Lucius mir so nett mitteilte, in der Mysteriumsabteilung abgelegt worden war." Riddles Finger hob sich abrupt, als wolle er eine Unterbrechung verhindern und gleichsam auf eine wirklich wichtige Tatsache hinweisen: „Allerdings benötigen wir dazu Potters Hilfe denn, niemand außer ihm kann dieses verdammte Dinge finden, geschweige denn berühren, weil Potter nun einmal derjenige ist, den sie betrifft." Tom lachte flüchtig, wobei sich das Lächeln in seinem Mundwinkel zu einem bösartigen Grinsen wandelte: „Aber keine Sorge, die Weichen sind bereits gestellt – ich muss den Knaben nurmehr davon überzeugen, dass er mir helfen möchte."<p>

_In Harrys Kopf einzudringen war einfacher als ich dachte. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis ich mir der Möglichkeit sicher war, dass er auch in der Tat das sah, was ich ihn sehen lassen wollte; gleichsam erfuhr ich von Snape wie rachehungrig der schwarzhaarige Hitzkopf war und was für ein einfaches Ziel er abgeben würde, wenn er abgeschirmt von jeglichem Zufall in meine Falle tappte._  
><em>Meine Vorbereitungen nahmen Monate in Anspruch; ich stellte eine Gruppe zusammen, die für mich das Ministerium im Auge behielt und sich bereit machte, dort einzufallen wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Dass auch Potter im Hinblick auf die augenblickliche Situation der Schule Maßnahmen ergriffen hat, die sich mit meinen Plänen zugegebener Maßen ein wenig kreuzten, war mir darunter entgangen. Doch letzten Endes erschwerte es mein Vorhaben nicht, wären nicht so viele andere Faktoren mit im Spiel gewesen, die mich am Ende – wie so oft in der Vergangenheit – scheitern ließen. Denn zu meinem Bedauern fiel die Prophezeiung nicht nur Potter in die Hände, sondern wurde der Junge auch noch von Albus Dumbledore in den Hallen des Ministeriums vor meiner eigenen Wenigkeit gerettet, während man Lucius Malfoy dingfest machte und nach Azkaban eskortierte.<em>  
><em>Allmählich verlor ich die Geduld.<em>

*** {R} ***

**DER HALBBLUT-PRINZ**

Draco Malfoy stank vor Angst; aber dieses Verhalten war er von den meisten seiner Anhänger, insbesondere den Malfoys, ja bereits gewohnt. Lucius' unfreiwilliges Abdanken war nicht gerade das, was sich Riddle aus einer glorreichen Wiederkehr erhofft hatte und er gestand sich zu, als er den Blonden unter sich eindringlich musterte, dass seine Reaktion nicht etwa eine Belohnung, sondern vielmehr eine Bestrafung war. Eine Bestrafung dafür, dass seine fähigsten Diener unfähig waren seinen Befehlen zu folgen – ein Ventil für seinen Zorn; ein charmantes zwar, doch nichtsdestotrotz ein Ventil und damit ein Bürde, verknüpft mit dem simplen Ende, das man kannte wenn man sich Lord Voldemorts Gesetzen widersetzte: Tod  
>Nachdem die Todesser aus dem Ministerium geflohen waren und Minister Fudge auf den Kahlköpfigen gerade den Blick werfen konnte, der allen bestätigte, dass er wirklich zurück gekehrt war, wollte Tom sofort handeln und keine Zeit mehr mit Kinkerlitzchen verschwenden, die an ein viel zu schlecht aufgesetztes Schachspiel erinnerten. Also erhob er den Sohn der Malfoys in den Stand eines Todessers. Er fragte nicht um Erlaubnis, noch bat er Draco um seine Meinung dazu. Es war einfach so, weil Draco nun einmal gerade hier war und Lucius diese Schmach nach seinem Scheitern durchaus verdiente. Es war Gerechtigkeit. Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn.<p>

„Was ist deine Aufgabe, um ein völliges Mitglied unseres Zirkels zu werden?" Sie wiederholten es zum unzähligen Male; doch die Worte waren zu süß, zu verlockend, um sie einfach so unbeachtet im Raum stehen zu lassen. Der junge Malfoy wurde eine Spur blasser, bevor er mit gepresster Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich werde Albus Dumbledore, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, töten" Riddle lachte, was einige der Umstehenden dazu animierte, mit einzustimmen. „Ja, das wirst du – und du hast ein Jahr Zeit, also wähle den Moment weise."  
><em><br>Ich ahnte nicht, was für ein Chaos ich mit dem Auftrag auslöste, ein Kind gegen einen der mächtigsten Magier unserer Zeit in den Kampf zu schicken. Überhaupt war mein Gedankensprung wahrscheinlich mehr als nur unzurechnungsfähig, doch das war mir egal. Ebenso war es mir einerlei, ob Draco es schaffte, oder nicht – denn im Zweifelsfall hatte ich immer noch die Genugtuung seines Todes und damit die gerechte Strafe für Lucius in Petto, und das genügte. Aber zu meinem Erstaunen schien es der junge Sprössling in der Tat zu schaffen sein Wort einigermaßen zu halten und noch bevor dessen sechstes Schuljahr zu Ende ging, brachte er meinem alten Mentor mit Snapes Hilfe den Tod und verschaffte meinen Anhängern einen Zugang in die Schule, den sie gleichsam nutzten, um eine Warnung zu hinterlassen – eine Warnung, die sich einprägte.  
>In jener Nacht erschien das Dunkle Mal wieder am Horizont. <em>

*** {R} ***

**DIE HEILIGTÜMER DES TODES**

_Nachdem das erste Zeichen gesetzt worden war und der Orden des Phoenix seine Leitfigur verloren hat, konnte ich mich endlich den wahren Dingen widmen, die mich von meiner Machtergreifung abhielten – oder sie vielmehr nicht ganz so genüsslich machten, wie ich es mir vorstellte. Harry Potter war ohne Dumbledore sicherlich ungeschützt, jedoch nicht minder schwer für mich zu bekommen. Außerdem hatte ich das Problem, dass ich ihn mit meinem Zauberstab nicht töten konnte. Verletzen, ja, aber unsere Zauberstäbe waren Brüder und um ein neuerliches „Priori Incantatem" zu vermeiden, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als auf meinen langjährigen Gefährten zu verzichten und mir eine alternative Lösung zu überlegen. Zumindest bildete ich mir erfolgreich ein, dass es mit einem anderen Zauberstab möglich sein musste Potter zu besiegen und gab selbst nach dem ersten Misserfolg nicht auf, meine Suche fortzusetzen – und wenn ich den mächtigsten Zauberstab der Welt mein Eigen nennen musste._

Angetrieben vom erneuten Entkommen des Potter-Jungen machte sich Voldemort auf die Reise. An und für sich reiste er sehr gerne und auch der Grund, weshalb er unterwegs war war genau nach seinem Geschmack. Ruhe empfand er dabei allerdings nicht: die gewohnte Entspannung in seinem Tun würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht eher zurück kehren, bevor der Junge-der-nach-wie-vor-lebte endlich gestürzt worden war. Paranoid? Ja, Tom war paranoid, sehr sogar. Eine Eigenschaft die er an sich eigentlich nicht kannte, die aber von ihm Besitz ergriff, wie er andere normalerweise heimsuchte: ähnlich wie ein Geschwür, ein Geist, eine Plage. Paranoia war ein unheimliches Gefühl, das mit Schwäche einher kam und dieses Gefühl musste aufhören.  
>Also war er Ollivanders Gerücht gefolgt (das er sich nur unter Qualen hat entlocken lassen) und war nach Deutschland aufgebrochen, um den berühmten Zauberstabmacher Gregorovitch ausfindig zu machen, der vor einigen Jahrzehnten einmal im Kreise der Wandlore damit herum posaunte, den mächtigsten Zauberstab aller Zeiten zu besitzen.<p>

Voldemorts Züge verfinsterten sich, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und das schäbige Gebäude musterte, wo man den Alten vermutete. Gregorovitch lebte mit einer deutschen Muggel-Familie zusammen, die ihm offenbar Obhut und Mahlzeiten anbot, während er nebenbei seine letzten Zauberstäbe anfertigte. Gute Zauberstäbe hieß es, die teilweise sogar legendär waren. Nun, genau aus diesem Grund war Tom hier und er war sich sicher ob der Annahme, dass Gregorovitch diesen einen speziellen Stab für ihn parat hatte, hier und jetzt. Also verschaffte er sich Eintritt in das heruntergekommene Haus, hielt sich nur einen Atemzug lang mit den Muggeln auf und stellte den Wandlore direkt zur Rede.  
>Gregorovitch besaß ihn nicht mehr. Er wurde ihm gestohlen, hatte er gejammert. Gestohlen von jemandem, den er nicht ausmachen konnte und er wisse nicht, was mit dem Elderstab passiert sei: dieses Geständnis fand ich nun selbstverständlich nicht sonderlich befriedigend und so drang ich in den alten Geist des Zauberstabmachers ein und holte mir die Gedankengänge, die er mir vorenthielt, prüfte seine Aussage auf ihre Wahrheit und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich Monate der Arbeit nahezu verschwendet hatte. Im Zuge dessen tötete ich den Mann und begab mich an einen Ort, an dem ich meine Suche vielleicht hätte starten sollen: ich stattete Gellert Grindelwald in Nurmengard einen Besuch ab.<p>

*** {R} ***

_Zugegeben, es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis ich das Rätsel um den mächtigsten Zauberstab der Welt gelöst habe. Nachdem ich mich von Grindelwald verhöhnen lassen musste und nicht zum ersten Mal zu einem Grabschänder wurde, als ich Dumbledore seine so geliebte Waffe entriss (es stellte sich heraus, dass Grindelwald tatsächlich Gregorovitch bestohlen hatte und den Zauberstab im Duell gegen Albus Dumbledore einbüßen musste)._

Nun konnte mich nichts mehr aufhalten, nicht wahr? Der Elderstab war in meinem Besitz, Harry Potter galt als Flüchtling in einem Land, das unlängst meiner Kontrolle erlegen war und nach und nach spitzte sich die Situation auf Teufel komm raus so weit zu, dass eine Eskalation unvermeidbar blieb. Unabhängig dessen sehnten meine Anhänger auch das Ende unserer Lage herbei, hatten Lust auf die grenzenlose Macht die ich ihnen schon zwanzig Jahre zuvor so leichtfertig versprochen hatte und bündelten sich um mich wie eine Horde hungriger Bienen um ihren verdammten Bienenstock. Aber den Anstoß zu einem Angriff gab mir schließlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nicht sofort der Besitz des Elderstabes, sondern die törichte Herausforderung Potters der das Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte, das ich so lange versuchte vor der Außenwelt geheim zu halten.

Der Eingangsbereich von Gringotts war Schutt und Asche.  
>Tom hatte alle Mühe seine Mimik im Zaum zu halten, nicht weil sie ihm aufgrund der halben Ruine entglitten wäre – im Grunde war ihm die Zaubererbank völlig einerlei. Nein, der eigentliche Grund für Riddles Wut, diese immense und unkontrollierbare Wut in seinem Innersten, war die Tatsache dass er wusste was passiert war und dass er wusste wer dahinter steckte, ganz einfach weil es Bellatrix' Verlies betraf. Harry Potter war hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen. Harry Potter, der Bastard, der in seinen Augen viel zu lange lebte, hatte seine schmutzigen Hände nach Riddles Kostbarkeiten ausgestreckt: und wenn Tom eines absolut nicht leiden konnte, dann wenn jemand seine Sachen anfasste. Gerade in diesem Fall waren seine Sachen tatsächlich Dinge von unschätzbarem Wert, weil in jedem von ihnen ein Teil seiner selbst ruhte: Horcruxe. Wie viele hatte der Junge schon gefunden? Wusste er, wie man sie zerstörte? Riddles Magen verkrampfte sich. Nein! Nein, es durfte nicht sein, dass Potter ihm abermals dazwischen funkte, das würde er nicht zulassen.<br>Staub, Scherben und Geröll knirschten unter seinen Schritten, während sich der hoch Gewachsene finster und stumm in der Eingangshalle der Bank umsah, die Leichen der Kobolde zu seinen Füßen wo sie im Laufe der nächsten Stunden völlig auskühlen würden. Seiner Phantasie war es überlassen, was mit dem Dach passiert sein mochte, wo ein riesiges Loch prangerte, als hätte ein Riese dummerweise eine seiner Weihnachtsbackformen hinein gepresst. Sie waren auf dem Drachen geflohen! Auf dem Drachen! murmelte man vor den Toren des zerstörten Gebäudes und Toms Fäuste ballten sich gemächlich zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel darunter weiß hervor traten.  
>Es war vorbei. Harry Potter würde sterben.<p>

*** {R} ***

_Ich hatte Hogwarts eine Wahl gelassen. Hogwarts sollte mir Potter ausliefern, dafür würde ich die Schule verschonen. Mir lag nichts daran, mein eigenes zu Hause (und in gewisser Weise auch mein Erbe) dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, darin sah ich keinen Sinn. Noch dazu schätzte ich die Lehrer, wo nicht wenige schon zu meiner Schulzeit agierten, allen voran Horace Slughorn, der wertvolles Puzzelstück in meiner Macht und meinem Werdegang darstellte._

Hogwarts wäre sicher gewesen, doch Hogwarts entschied sich zum Kampf. Meine Armee aus Minderheiten, Dummköpfen und Reinblütern, sowie den Riesen die sich uns angeschlossen haben, standen kaum im Verhältnis zu den Lehrkörpern und wenigen Schülern, die sich in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Orden des Phoenix dazu entschlossen haben, einen Widerstand zu bilden. Es war lächerlich und offensichtlich, wie dieser Kampf enden sollte und auch enden würde. Doch verlief nicht alles so reibungslos, wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte – denn wenn es darauf ankam, bemerkte ich den Unterschied zwischen meinem neuen und meinem alten Zauberstab, spürte wie schlecht sich der Elderstab meinem Willen beugte und wie sehr er an der Bindung zu seinem eigentlichen Meister hing. Ich musste also noch eine letzte Sache erledigen, bevor ich mich Harry Potter gänzlich widmen konnte.

„Der Zauberstab erkennt mich nicht als seinen echten Meister an, Severus." Man sah dem Schwarzhaarigen kaum an, wie unwohl er sich fühlte und wie endlich der Ausdruck in seinen tiefen und dunklen Augen war. Beide Männer ahnten, worauf das Gespräch hinaus lief, auch wenn Severus es erst einen Moment später begriff, als Tom. Aber war es nicht immer so? Endete es nicht immer mit dem Tod, wenn etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie Riddle es wollte? Die Gleichung war simpel und sie konnten beide weit genug rechnen, um auf das selbe Ergebnis zu kommen. Snapes Stunde hatte geschlagen, die Frage war nur, wie lange Tom sich dabei Zeit ließ, die Worte auch offen auszusprechen.  
>Indes versuchte der Zaubertränkemeister und kurzzeitiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, den Kopf trotzdem aus der Schlinge zu bekommen, ein letztes Aufbäumen, ein Hauch Hoffnung: „Wenn Ihr nicht sein Meister seid, my Lord, wer dann? Es gibt keinen mächtigeren Meister, für einen derart mächtigen Zauberstab. Ich denke, Ihr müsst ihm einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit einräumen."<br>Voldemort lachte auf, trostlos und hohl: ein Vorbote für das Unausweichliche. Der Kahlköpfige schüttelte den Kopf und vollführte eine leichte Drehung, damit er Severus sein gesamtes Profil zuwenden konnte: „Wir wissen beide, dass du es warst, der Albus Dumbledore getötet hat."  
>Ein Krieg forderte Opfer, so war das nun mal. Die Schwachen und Kranken starben – und diejenigen, die es nicht würdig waren zu leben, wurden gerichtet. Ich sah mich als Richter in jener Nacht; vor allem, als ich Harry Potter mein letztes Ultimatum stellte und sein Leben mit den wenigen Überlebenden im Schloss gleichsetzte, als ich ihm unterbreitete, dass ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen persönlich umbringen würde, wenn er nicht endlich den Mut bewies, der ihm nachgesagt wurde, und sich mir zum Kampf stellte. Wer war dieser Bursche, dass er es zuließ, wie andere meinen Dienern zum Opfer fielen? Diese Kinder hätten nicht den Kopf für Potter hinhalten müssen, und dennoch haben sie es getan. Warum? Was war an diesem Knaben so besonders?<br>_  
>Ich erfuhr es nicht und ich sollte es auch nicht erfahren, denn kaum eine Stunde nach meinem Aufruf tauchte der Junge-der-zu-lange-gelebt-hat an besagtem Treffpunkt auf. Und das letzte was er sah, war das erste an das er sich in seinem kurzen Leben vermutlich erinnern konnte: ein grüner Lichtblitz aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabs.<em>

*** {R} ***

Aus meiner einstigen Revolution wurde ein Krieg.  
>Aus meiner Verbannung wurde eine Katastrophe.<br>Aus mir wurde ein Monster.  
>Ich war längst unsterblich.<br>Sie nannten mich: Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer.

*** {R} ***

**NACHTRAG**  
>Danke fürs Lesen. Lieben wir nicht alle die Figuren, über die wir am Wenigsten wissen? Oder die Figuren, von denen man erfährt, dass und wie sie vom rechten Weg abgekommen sind? Tom hat mich in meiner Zeit als Schreiberling von Anfang an begleitet. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie viel Geschichten, Plots, Fanfictions und Gedanken ich mit und über den Charakter zusammen gefasst habe. Ich weiß nur, dass er irgendwann eben ein Teil meiner Schreibe-Welt wurde.<p> 


End file.
